


Consolation

by tarrysmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Fiona at a party at the Hemsworths’.  They find they have a lot in common, especially unrequited love, and they become friends. Can they help each other get over their hopeless loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. Let me know if you like it, and enjoy!

Consolation

Chapter 1

Fiona knocked once, then pushed the door open. It was a party, and she’d been here many times before. Chris and Elsa were both standing by the buffet; Fiona made her way over to them.

“Fiona,” said Chris jovially, “you came!”

“Of course I came, you great oaf!” she retorted, swatting him in the stomach. “I always come, don’t I?”  
“So lovely to see you, Fiona,” Elsa said in her charming accent. The three of them exchanged cheek brushes.

“Well, I’m gonna mingle, mate,” Fiona said. “Can’t monopolize the hosts.” She pulled her hand out of Chris’, helped herself to a diet soda from the table, and began a convoluted path to her usual spot. Fiona hated these parties, but she couldn’t possibly not go. She was Chris’ oldest mate, and he would be devastated if she didn’t come. Being around Chris was something she was used to; they’d known each other since they were five years old. Being around him was as easy as breathing – it was just something she did. It didn’t become painful until she was about 15, when she realized that she was in love with him. Chris never knew. Fiona was just one of the guys, hanging out with him and his brothers, wrestling around in the dirt, swimming in old tee shirts and cut off denims, playing football, and even rugby. Her heart broke a piece at a time, so when she was old enough to do it, she’d moved to London, going to uni, finding a job, leaving Chris, and all the heartbreak, behind. She thought she’d moved on with her life. Then Chris became an actor, and suddenly, he was in the public eye. She watched his career from her distance, silently cheering each success, happy for her friend. She watched as he married the beautiful Elsa, and her heart finally broke all the way. The only thing that got her through it was the distance.

And then came Thor. Chris was an overnight mega-star. He and Elsa bought a house in London, and so of course Chris wanted to reconnect with his oldest, best mate Fiona. Fiona squashed her heartbreak and so far, had been able to fly under Chris’ radar. She was pretty sure he was totally oblivious of her love for him. She was equally sure that Elsa suspected, but Elsa was an extremely kind woman, secure in her man’s love, with three beautiful children, and she never treated Fiona with anything less than gentle affection.

Fiona picked her way through their house, finally reaching the dark corner she always retreated to when attending one of Chris and Elsa’s parties. It was quiet and out of the way, with a little divan — the perfect place to be at-the-party, but not-at-the-party, where she could observe, but not be observed. It was her place of escape, of refuge.

As Fiona approached, she realized that someone had gotten there before her, and she gave out a little gasp of surprise. A dark figure was seated on her divan, and she felt dismay and a little anger.

“I’m sorry,” she said, a little cheekily, “but you’re in my place.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was reserved.” An amused male voice, deep, rich, and resonant, with a native accent, in contrast with her Australian twang.

“Well, now you know,” she said. “I always retreat to this spot. Guess you beat me to it.” She turned to go, when his voice interrupted. “There’s plenty of room,” he said, shuffling closer into the corner, “please, join me.”

“I guess I can do that ,“ she said, and sat down next to him.

“Not into the party scene?” he asked casually.

“No,” she said shortly.

“So, why come?” He sounded genuinely curious.

“I’m Hemsworth’s oldest, best mate,” she said resignedly. “I can’t not come.”

“You’re Fiona,” he said knowingly. “Chris talks about you all the time.”

“Yes, you got the advantage over me,” she said, turning and peering into the shadows, trying to get a look at him. “And you are…?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, leaning forward into the ambient light of the room and sticking out a hand. “I’m Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”

She looked at him and blinked, shaking his hand briefly. “So you are,” she said, sounding dazed. “Huge fan, of course! Loved you in the Thor movies. Thor: The Dark World absolutely broke my heart. I just want to clutch you to my breast and make it all go away…”

“You’re teasing me,” he said wryly, retreating back into the shadows once more.

“Only a little,“ she confessed. “Most of it’s true. I’ve seen everything you’ve ever done. I love Oakley, the cheeky brat, and Adam, and Loki, of course, although I’ll confess, my heart does belong to William Buxton!”

“I’m flattered,” he said quietly. “So, the party…?”

“Chris expects me here, and l can’t disappoint him, even though this is not an easy thing for me.”

“Ah,” he said quietly. “I see. You’re in love with him.”

She turned back towards him. “However did you figure that out?” She sounded amazed.

“It helps that I’m particularly – in tune.” There was a note in his voice that Fiona couldn’t quite decipher.

She gestured, “Let me see you.”

He obligingly leaned forward, and she studied his face, taking in his blue eyes, a trace of pain or sadness there, smile wrinkles around the corners, thin lips tight, beautifully sculpted and chiseled cheeks and chin.

“Ah,” she said, understanding dawning. “How long?”

“From the first day we met,” he said hollowly. “That’s when it started. I’m not sure when I first realized it…“ He sounded broken, and Fiona’s heart went out to him.

She put her hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry,” she said quietly.

He put his hand over hers, and she felt him reset himself. “No matter!” he said brightly.

“Well, misery loves company!” she said, grinning.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Fiona!” he said. “I’m impressed. What do you say we circulate? I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine!”

“I guess that’s the best offer I’ve had in a while,” Fiona said, chuckling a little.

Tom rose to his feet, and held out his elbow to Fiona. She stood and tucked her hand through his arm, and he led her out into the room. “Would you like something to eat?” he asked.

“Yes, let’s wander over that direction.”

Tom was an excellent companion, and for the first time since she could remember, Fiona actually found herself in the same room as Chris without feeling as if she were going to cry. Tom seemed to know everyone, and as they circulated about, he didn’t leave her side, introducing her around.

As the evening progressed there was dancing. Tom’s eyes lit up and he dragged her out onto the floor. “I can’t resist dancing!” he yelled over the music, and she was amazed at his agility and skills as he gyrated about. Fiona did the best she could, but she couldn’t keep up, and eventually a circle cleared in the center of the floor as everyone cheered him on.

The song came to an end and everyone applauded, including Fiona. The next song that came on was a slow one, and Tom approached Fiona, hand outstretched, a question in his eyes. She put her hand in his and followed him out on the floor. He pulled her into his arms and she went willingly.

As they swayed to the music, Fiona cuddled into Tom’s chest, then pulled back to look up into his face. “This is fun,” she said, “thank you, Tom. Really.”

He looked down at her, a genuine smile on his face. “You’re quite welcome. I have to say, this is the most fun I’ve had, uh, around them…” His voice trailed off.

Fiona put her hand up and stoked his face. “I’ll make you a deal,” she said. “Let’s make this a regular date. Every time Chris and Elsa have a party, let’s meet in our corner. Safety in numbers and everything.”

“Fiona, you got yourself a deal,” Tom said, winking.

As the party wrapped up, Tom and Fiona made their way over to Chris and Elsa to say good-bye. “Hey, I didn’t know you two know each other!” Chris said happily.

“Well, we’re working on that!” Fiona said. “We have a lot in common.” She and Tom exchanged a look that both Chris and Elsa noticed.

“What could be better than my two best mates becoming friends?” Chris said, delighted.

“Right, well, we’re going,” Tom said, a little awkwardly. “Goodbye, Chris, Elsa.” Hugs were exchanged around, and Tom and Fiona left.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “I’ve got to call a cab,” he said.

Fiona put her hand on his over his cell phone. “Don’t do that,” she said. “I can drop you somewhere.”

“Oh,” he said, pocketing his phone, “that would be great!” He followed her to her car.

“Where to?” she asked.

Fiona followed Tom’s directions and pulled up in front of his building. They turned to each other. “So, thank you for the ride, Fiona,” Tom said awkwardly. “And for the companionship, at the party. I’m really glad I met you.”

“You’re welcome, Tom,” she said, smiling gently. “I’m glad we met, too. I’m almost looking forward to Hemsworths next party!” She leaned toward him and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to his lips.

He raised a hand and caressed her face. “Goodnight, Fiona,” he said quietly.

“Goodnight, Tom.” She watched as he walked to his building, and before he went in, he turned around and gave her a little wave. She waved back and drove herself home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty sweet, and it’s not gonna get smutty til towards the end, so if that doesn’t work for you, sorry. But I quite like it, so if you do too, please let me know! As always, thanks thanks thanks for reading! And enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nicbeast patti1022, momfroglorita so-easy-to-love-me allonsyelize

Consolation

Chapter 2

Tom rose early and got ready for his morning run. He had a rare day off, and wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He figured he’d make it up as he went along. It had been two weeks since Hemsworths’ party, and he’d thought about Fiona in passing a few times. There was another party in a few weeks, a backyard barbeque, and he was looking forward to seeing her again.  
He set off from his flat, running briskly, headphones in, not really paying a whole lot of attention to where he was going. He was feeling good today, and since he had the day off, he went a little further than he usually did. He got to an intersection and jogged in place, waiting for the signal to change, and realized that the building on the corner was a small museum. He couldn’t remember ever seeing it before, and curious, he climbed the steps to get a closer look at the sign. “Museum of Ancient Linguistics,” it read, ”F. Shaw, Curator.” Tom guessed he had found an activity for the day, and he determined to come back after his run.

When he got home, he fixed himself a breakfast of hot cereal and tea, then he showered and dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt, and putting on his favorite boots, he grabbed his favorite jacket and went out the door. It was a nice day, so he decided to walk, enjoying the sunshine, the flowers, and the sounds of the birds. Arriving back at the little museum, he pushed the door open and went inside.

Books: the place was filled with them, and the air was permeated with the scent of ancient bindings, leather, paper, and glue. Tom stood still, closing his eyes, tipping his head back, and just inhaling in the rich scents. He opened his eyes and began to look around.

The place was bigger than it had appeared from the outside, and there were several rooms dedicated to different subjects. From ancient to very ancient, and then even a very modern section, that the placard on the wall said was for comparison purposes. And it wasn’t all books. There was a section of papyrus rolls, vellum scrolls, a section with clay tablets, a Greek section with urns and other pottery, and Tom was absolutely fascinated. He wandered through the place, reading the informational posters, checking out the hands-on portions in each section; he was utterly entranced.

Towards the back of the building he heard voices, and he came to a door with a brass nameplate. And he realized that he had found the office of ‘F. Shaw, Curator.’ The door was ajar and he could hear that that was where the voices were coming from. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but the female voice he could hear was one he recognized, and as he stood there trying to think of where he’d heard it before, the door opened fully and two people came out, talking in animated conversation. The woman was gesticulating wildly, obviously very excited about something, and the man was struggling to write it all down, and having a difficult time of it, as she was talking so fast.

Tom just stood there, enjoying her excitement, and she finally noticed him. “Tom!” she said, looking pleased to see him. “What on earth are you doing in this dusty, musty old place?”

“Hello, Fiona!” Tom said happily. ”I was running this morning, and I passed by this place, and I was intrigued. I’d never seen this place before, didn’t even know it was here. So I went home, cleaned up, and came back to check it out. I take it you are ‘F. Shaw, Curator?’”

“Yes, that would be me!” she said, grinning. “Sad, but true! So, have you looked around my little place?”

“Yes,” Tom said excitedly. “This place is amazing! I’m really surprised I’ve never heard of it!”

“Well, now that you have, and you haven’t died of boredom, let me take you on a guided tour!” Fiona said.

“That would be amazing, but I don’t want to put you to any trouble,” Tom said questioningly, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all.” Fiona seemed to remember the young man who she’d been talking with. He’d used the time to complete his notes, and he now stood there grinning smugly.

She turned to him. “Jasper, I take it you were able to get it all down?”

“Yes, Fi, I got it,” he said. He turned to Tom. “I’m sorry, but you’re Tom Hiddleston, and I am totally freaking out! Can I get an autograph and a photo?”

“Of course,” Tom said. “I’m sure Fiona would be happy to take a photo for us.”

“Certainly,” Fiona said, holding out her hand for Jasper’s cell phone.

“Hey, thanks, Fi,” he said, handing her the phone. She snapped off several shots, then handed the phone back to him. Jasper flipped to a blank page in his note book, and handed it and his pen to Tom.

“Jasper, right? Tom asked, pen poised.

“Yes, that’s right!” Jasper said eagerly.

Tom jotted off a quick greeting and then handed the pad and pen back to Jasper.

“So yes, Tom,” Fiona said, embarrassed, “this is my assistant Jasper Marks. Jasper, this is my friend Tom Hiddleston. “

“Blimey, Fi,” Jasper said, awed. “I didn’t know you had such fancy friends!”

“I grew up with Luke, Chris, and Liam Hemsworth, Jasper,” Fiona said, exasperated. “You knew that! I met Tom through Chris!”

“Uh, l forgot…” Jasper said, looking down. “Uh, well, Tom, it was nice to meet you, but l do have work to do.” Jasper smiled, then turned and went into the office next to Fiona’s.

Fiona chuckled, shaking her head. “So, are you ready for that guided tour?” she asked Tom.

“Absolutely!” he said. “Lay on, MacDuff!”

Fiona had never given a personal tour that lasted as long as the one she gave Tom. He was so excited and enthusiastic, and surprisingly knowledgeable, about everything she showed him, that she spent a lot more time than usual in each of the museum’s sections. It was nearly closing time as they were wrapping up, and Tom looked at his watch.

“Oh my goodness!” he said apologetically. “I had no idea it was so late! I’ve kept you for hours!”

“It was really gratifying to have someone so enthusiastic about the work we’re doing here,” Fiona said. “Apart from Jasper and I, hardly anyone ever comes here.”

“What time does the museum close?” he asked, frowning a little. Fiona watched him run a hand over his hair, a gesture that she noticed he did a lot.

“Oh, another twenty minutes,” she said, looking at her own watch.

“Please, Fiona,” Tom said earnestly, “to make up for monopolizing your time, will you allow me to take you to dinner?”

She looked at him closely, to make sure he wasn’t just feeling guilty. What she saw was a genuine friendliness, and a certain eagerness. “Yes,” she said nodding. ”That would be nice, I’d like that. I just have some paperwork I need to finish up, then I’ll lock up and we can go:”

“That would be great!“ Tom said. “I’ll just go browse some more while you take care of what you need to do.”

Fiona couldn’t believe that he would still want to hang around at the museum after all the time he had already spent there, but when she had finished up and made the rounds, securing files and locking doors, she found him in the book section, his nose buried in a thick tome, thoroughly immersed. He didn’t hear her approach, he was so involved, and she cleared her throat to get his attention.

At the noise, his head shot up. “Oh, you startled me!” he said.

“So I gathered!” she said, amused.

“All ready to go?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m done for the day!”

“I was thinking Italian,” Tom said, as they walked out the front door and Fiona turned to lock it. “I know this wonderful little place – um, Fiona, I hate to ask, but do you have your car?”

“Yes, Tom,“ she said, chuckling, “I do!”

“Do you mind driving? It’s just that I walked here…”

“I don’t mind at all, Tom,” she said reassuringly. “Just tell me where I’m going!”

She followed his directions to a tiny little hole in the wall place. When they walked in, they were greeted vociferously by a short, stout Italian man. “Mr. Tom!” he gushed, in a heavy accent. “It is so good to see you! And with such a beautiful lady friend!” Fiona found herself blushing as Tom hugged the little man and greeted him with kisses on both cheeks. “Giovanni,” he said, beaming, “this is Fiona!”

She was swept up in a huge hug, and Giovanni kissed both her cheeks as well. “Miss Fiona!” he said delightedly in his lilting accent. “So wonderful for Mr. Tom to bring a lady friend!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “So sad he always is,” Giovanni confided. “So good to see him finally so happy with such a beautiful lady friend!”

“Oh no, Giovanni, we’re not… it’s not like that…” Fiona tried to explain, but she didn’t think Giovanni was listening, so finally she just said, “pleased to meet you, Giovanni!”

“Giovanni owns this restaurant,” Tom said. “The best Italian food in London!”

“You go to your regular table, Mr. Tom,” Giovanni said. “I will bring you tonight’s special, si?”

“Absolutely!” Tom said, “Thanks, Giovanni!” And taking Fiona’s hand, Tom led her to a secluded table in the back of the room.

It wasn’t long before Giovanni was bringing their dinners: lasagna with homemade noodles, thick slabs of Italian bread drenched in melted garlic butter, salad with grated parmesan cheese. Fiona didn’t think she’d ever had more delicious food. “Oh my goodness, Tom, this is so good!”

“Giovanni’s really is the best in town,” Tom said certainly.

“I believe it,” Fiona said.

When they were all finished, Giovanni brought them bowls of spumoni ice cream. Fiona was quick to tell him how much she’d enjoyed the meal. ”This is truly the best I’ve ever had, Giovanni!” she said sincerely. “Thank you!”

“Only the best for Mr. Tom and his beautiful lady friend!” was his response.

Tom watched Fiona’s cheeks turn pink and smiled to himself.

After dinner, Fiona drove Tom home. This time she knew where he lived. “I didn’t think when I dropped you off the other night, that this is really close to the museum,” she said.

“Yes,” he said. ”I still can’t believe that I’d never seen it before today. It’s a totally fascinating place. How did you come to work there?”

“After I got my Ph.D in Ancient Linguistics, they came looking for me. I didn’t have to do anything. I was in the right place at the right time. The old curator was wanting to retire, and there just aren’t that many uni students that sit a Ph.D in ancient linguistics any given year. The museum came to the uni and I was the only candidate. They offered me the job, and I took it and I’ve never looked back. I absolutely love it!”

“You seemed quite excited today…?” Tom questioned.

“Oh yes!” she said enthusiastically. “I‘ve got a handle on a new acquisition — an Egyptian sarcophagus, the interior hieroglyphics are stunning. I’ve almost got the private owner convinced to donate…” she trailed off. “I’m sorry, I have to be totally boring you.”

“No, not at all. You do know I have double first in the classics from Cambridge, right?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess I had forgotten that,” she admitted. “And in that case, I don’t feel so guilty. “

They had arrived at Tom’s flat, and as Fiona pulled up in front, Tom turned toward her and asked, “Would you like to come up for a bit? We could watch a film or something?”

Fiona thought about it for a minute. She had been so in love with Chris for so long that she hadn’t spent any time with a man since uni, other than Jasper. Tom was handsome, intelligent, and charming, an engaging and stimulating companion. She had really enjoyed the day, and in a split-second decision, she nodded and said, ”Yes Tom, I think I’d like that.”

Tom unlocked his door and stood aside so Fiona could enter. He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to invite her up, other than that she was friendly, intelligent, and confident, the kind of woman he used to be drawn to, before he fell hopelessly in love with his best friend’s wife. He deserved to have a little happiness, and even if Elsa were to turn to him now, he couldn’t be happy knowing that it was at the expense of his friend. He’d had fun with Fiona today, he enjoyed her company, and he didn’t have any expectations for the evening other than a friendly companionship.

“Can I get you tea?” he asked now.

“Can you do coffee?” she asked, smirking. “You English and your tea!”

“Yes, I think I can manage coffee,” he said wryly, licking his lips.

“Great!” she said. ”What movies have you got?”

“Have you seen the Jungle Book?” he asked mischievously, eying her sideways.

“Uh, no, I’ve missed that one,” she said, frowning.

“Then that’s what we have to watch!” he said, practically running over to the television and putting it in the machine. “Anytime someone new comes into my life and they haven’t seen it, then I have to watch it with them, because it’s, well, perfect!”

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Fiona was enchanted. She watched Tom almost as much as she watched the movie, as he quoted lines and sang all the songs. When it was over, he turned to her and asked eagerly, “What did you think?”

She looked at him, with a smile she just couldn’t control. “I think,” she said, “that you are unbelievably, adorably, unrelievedly cute! Just… just so cute!” And she shook her head.

Tom looked disappointed. “Not me,” he said seriously. “The movie.”

“The movie was good, too,” she said teasingly. “I can see it means a lot to you, and I enjoyed it very much.” He looked relieved.

“Oh good,” he said, his eyes wide. “Because if you didn’t like it, I wouldn’t ever be able to see you again. And I find that I very much would like to…” His voice dropped in pitch.

Fiona found herself unable to look away. Her eyes felt glued to his, and she sucked in a breath. He brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. ”Fiona,” he whispered, a second before he kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, sweet, tender, mouth slightly open. Fiona hesitated only a moment before returning it in kind. She put one hand on the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his hair. He ended the kiss, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes. He let out a gentle sigh and pulled her into his arms. “Tom,” she murmured, as she sunk into his embrace.

They sat on the couch for a while, just holding each other. “It’s been so long since anybody held me, Tom,” she whispered, cuddling her cheek into his chest.

“Me, too,” Tom said quietly, sighing. He stroked her hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Fiona said, reluctantly drawing out of his arms, “but I have to work tomorrow, so I’d better go…“

“If you have to,” Tom said, almost sadly. “I’m really glad I met you, Fiona. This is the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. Thank you.”

“Me too, Tom,” she said. “Me too.” He walked her to the door, then placed a sweet, closed-mouth kiss against her lips. He put his forehead to hers. “I’ll call you before Hemsworths’ barbeque,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Tom,” she said quietly. “Good night.”

“Goodnight, Fiona,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 everybody… It’s pretty long — Tarry and her word vomit! Sweet, romantic, a little bit more heated…
> 
> What I always say: thanks for reading, let me know if you like it, and as always, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for mypreciousmind1, who reblogged chapter 2, thanks!
> 
> And, as always, for nicbeast patti1022 momfroglorita alisondeluca so-easy-to-love-me allonsyelize love you guys!

Consolation

Chapter 3

Three days before Hemsworths’ barbeque, Tom sent Fiona a text.

[Do you want me to pick you up for the barbeque? —T]

[I like the idea of meeting in our corner, but I’d also love a ride in your Jag! —F]

[lol! A ride in my Jag it is, then! 1:30? —T]

[Perfect! I’ll be ready, see you then! —F]

 

On the day of the barbeque, Fiona woke feeling vulnerable. Since she’d met Tom, she’d been dealing with it well, but this day she woke fresh from a dream about Chris, and heartsick, she called Tom.

“Hullo, Fiona!” Tom said happily. “I was just thinking about you! How are you?“

“I can’t go today, Tom,” she said, sounding distressed.

“Fiona, what’s wrong?” Tom asked, concerned.

“I had a dream last night … about Chris,” she said haltingly. “I just don’t think I can face him today…”

“Fiona, I’ll be there for you,” Tom tried, but instinctively knowing that wouldn’t work, he tried another tack. ”You can’t just leave me there alone, Fiona…”

“You know how to get to me, don’t you, Hiddleston? All right, I’ll go,” Fiona said lowly. “But be prepared. I’m going in guns blazing, and I’m leaving no survivors!”

Tom chuckled. “Well, OK, then, I’ll be expecting the worst! I’ll see you at 1:30.”

Talking to Tom helped pull her out of her down. “Not if I see you first!” she said, laughing.

Fiona dressed to kill, short denim shirt, bikini top instead of a bra, with a low-cut tight-fitting tee shirt and jeweled low-heeled sandals. She wasn’t sure why she felt better dressed this way, but somehow she did. She felt able to face anything. If Chris had to pick his jaw up off the floor, then good!

When he got to Fiona’s house, Tom, being a gentleman, parked his car at the curb, then went up the steps and rang the bell. When Fiona opened the door, Tom just stood staring, his mouth open, all thought forgotten. She was breathtaking, and he felt a rush of heat to his groin, something he hadn’t felt in a while. “Excuse me,” he said, embarrassed, looking down. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, then turned around so that Fiona wouldn’t see him adjusting himself inside his trousers. Once he had made himself more comfortable, he turned back around and took her hand, turning her this way and that, looking her up and down.

“Damn, Fiona,” he said, a little breathless still, ”you weren’t kidding!”

Fiona grinned. She couldn’t help but notice Tom’s reaction, and she found it healing to her aching heart.

“You OK, then, Tom?” she asked cheekily.

“What do you think?” he growled.

“Well, you seemed to be having a, uh, ‘hard’, time, maybe?” Fiona bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Tom looked at her, eyes hooded, no longer smiling. “You look fantastic,” he said quietly.

Her breath caught, and she looked down. She scrambled for something to say to dispel the awkwardness. She finally settled on, “You look nice, too, Tom.” And he did, in snug jeans, pale blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up, and boots.

It was enough. Snapping out of it, Tom visibly relaxed. He tugged on her hand and said, “Thank you, my lady. Your chariot awaits.”

Tom got her settled into his Jag, then headed for the Hemsworths’.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Tom said quietly. “This would be really hard for me on my own.”

“I can imagine,” Fiona replied, looking at him. He had a little crease between his brows and she could understand how much harder this would be for him if she weren’t there. They were good support for each other, and she put her hand on his knee and said, “I’m really glad I met you, Tom.”

The rest of the trip was made in silence, until they pulled up to their friends’ house.

“OK, well, we’re here,” Tom said, finding a spot and parking.

“Please do not leave my side, today, Tom,” Fiona pleaded. “I told you I had dream about Chris last night, and it’s really got me upset. It’s a dream that I used to have a lot, but it’s been years since the last time. I don’t know why it happened now…”

“I won’t leave you, Fiona,” Tom promised. “Besides, you know I get as much out of being with you, as you do being with me!”

He got out of the car and went around to her side, opening the door and taking her hand. He helped her out of the car, but then kept hold of her hand, and with a smirk, led her around the house to the back gate, and into the yard.

Fiona was glad once again to have Tom by her side. He was so good at playing the happy-go-lucky guy. But she thought she must be getting to know him pretty well, because she could see through the act, the deep-lying sadness he carried inside. Something in his eyes, she thought, and a wistfulness to his smile. But she was pretty sure neither Chris or Elsa could tell, about either one of them.

As the party was winding down, Tom and Fiona went to say good-bye to their hosts. Chris, jovial as always, took in Fiona’s appearance and gave a whistle of appreciation. He turned to Tom and said, “So, is all this for you, mate?” gesturing at Fiona. Tom gripped her hand tighter, and turning away from Chris and Elsa so they wouldn’t see, gave Fiona a wink. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, grinning.

“Are you and Tom dating, Fiona?” Elsa asked. This time Fiona squeezed Tom’s hand, and when he turned to her, gave a little nod in answer to the question in her eyes. “Yeah, we kinda are,” Fiona said, settling just short of declaring them an item.

Chris clapped Tom on the back and said, “Way to go, mate! You can’t do better than Fiona!”

But you did, Fiona thought sadly, as she and Tom turned and left the party.

“I’m sorry, Tom,” Fiona said, once they were underway.

“What for?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“You know he’s going to tell everyone,” Fiona said seriously. “Trust me. He has the biggest mouth on the planet. It will be in all the tabloids within a week.”

“What?” Tom asked, chuckling quietly. “That you’re my girlfriend?” He turned and looked at her briefly. “Maybe I don’t mind.”

He pulled the Jag up in front of her house. “It’s really early,” she said hopefully. “I don’t want you to go yet. Come inside, we can make dinner and watch a movie?”

Tom gave one of his signature smiles “I would love that!” he said eagerly. He opened her door for her and followed her into her house.

“This is the first time I’ve been to your place,” he said, looking around. “It’s nice.”

“It’s cluttered!” she said, and that was true. There were books and papers everywhere, on every available flat surface. “I tend to bring work home a lot.”

Tom mouth quirked in amusement. “Me, too,” he said.

“I’m sure not ready for dinner after that barbeque,” Fiona said now.

“God, no,” Tom agreed.

“Movie, then!” Fiona excitedly. “My pick this time!”

“That seems only fair,” Tom agreed. “But, Fiona, I wondered if we could talk a little first. I’d like to get to know you better, if you’re going to be my girlfriend and all!” he chuckled quietly.

“Sure,” Fiona said, as they sat down on the couch. “What would you like to know? You already know about my job.”

“What brought you to London?” he asked, turning sideways to face her. “You’ve originally from Melbourne, right?”

“Yes,” she said, frowning. “Honestly?” Fiona looked at him and he nodded encouragingly. “I came to London to get away from Chris.”

“Oh, Fiona,” he said sadly, taking her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

She gave his hand a little squeeze, then looked up into his face. “It was a long time ago,” she said. 

Tom looked down at his lap, thinking. Finally, he rubbed his hand over his neck, then looked at Fiona, a little frown of concern between his brows. “Fiona, if this makes you uncomfortable, just say, but what exactly happened with you and Chris?”

Fiona ran her hand over her face, closed her eyes, then looked up at Tom. “I don’t know why, but I want to tell you a story. I haven’t known you very long, but I just feel like you understand me, where I ‘m coming from.”

She paused for a moment, then went on. “I have a kind of funny request,” she said, looking at him. He looked back, eyebrows raised. “Will you hold me while I tell you my story?”

Tom didn’t say anything, just nodded and held his arms open. Fiona scooted over next to him, snuggling up so that her back was to his chest. She took his hands in hers and pulled his arms around her waist, and he tightened them around her and rested his chin on top of her head. He could smell her vanilla shampoo, and he closed his eyes and sighed. “How’s this?” he murmured.

Fiona cuddled back against him, sinking into the warmth of his arms. He felt her relax against him as she let go of the tension of the afternoon. “Perfect, Tom. Thank you,” she said softly. “I don’t know why, but I feel so safe when you hold me.” She turned her head so she could see his face. “I hope that’s OK with you, because I might become addicted.” She gave a little smile.

“Hmmm,” he said gently. “I think I might find that a bit of all right.”

“So, the story of Fiona and Chris…” Fiona began. “Our families were neighbors. I’m the same age as Chris, and we were in school together, but I’m friends with all three of the boys, although Liam is quite a bit younger, the pesty little brother. I must have been about fifteen, when Chris asked another girl to the school dance, and I realized I was not OK with that. Chris has always been totally oblivious to me and my feelings. I really think he has no clue. I was content to pine away silently, until this party that Luke — that’s their older brother, if you didn’t know. He’s two years older than Chris and I. Anyway, Chris and I were sixteen, and Luke gave this party, and there was alcohol being served. Chris and I weren’t supposed to be there, but we snuck in, and we both got drunk. We went back up to Chris’ room. Um… We… It was both our first times, all right? But I honestly don’t think he even remembers that night. At all. He was so wasted, even more than I was, and I was bad enough. Luke knows. He found me, crying in the back hall way, and he helped me clean up. I was hung over and um, bloody, and he held my hair while I threw up, and got me into the shower… He and I eventually dated for a while, but it just wasn’t going to happen for us, because of how I felt for Chris. I still feel guilty about him because I think maybe I broke his heart…”

“Oh, Fiona, I’m so sorry,” Tom said, tightening his arms about her and rubbing the top of her head with his chin.

“Yes, well,” she gathered herself together. “When I turned eighteen, I got accepted to uni in London, and I ran far and fast. And I was doing fine, til they bought a house here…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I dreamed about Luke’s party last night, and it’s really raw. I haven’t dreamed about that in so long.” She gave a little sob and turned in his arms, snuggling her face against his chest, putting her arms about him and hugging herself to him fiercely.

Tom pressed a kiss into her hair on top of her head. “I’m sorry, Fiona,” he said.

“Me too,” she said, her voice muffled into his chest. She pulled away just enough that she could look up into his face. “What about you?” she asked. “How did you fall for Elsa?”

“Seriously?” he looked at her like she was crazy. ”You know her! She’s amazing! The first time I met her, I was attracted to her, and every time I saw her, I fell a little more under her spell. And one day I woke up, and wondered what it would be like if Chris wasn’t here… It was horrible, the realization that I thought, if I just tried hard enough, I might be able to take her away from him. I mean, I’m Tom Hiddleston, right? Sexiest Man on the Planet?”

His voice sounded bitter and twisted, and Fiona sensed that he was mocking himself, so she didn’t say anything, and he went on. “That was three or four months before the party where you and I met. I had been avoiding them, and my schedule was such that I could get away with it and they didn’t suspect. But I was out of excuses, so I had to go that day. And I met you, in our corner. And I’m so glad I did.” He gave her a squeeze, and she felt him press his lips to her temple.

“Me, too,” she said. She eased herself out of his embrace, looking up at him. “I still don’t feel like dinner. How about I got us sodas and make popcorn, and we can watch that movie?”

“I really like that idea!” Tom said, visibly shaking off the gloom from the past half hour.

“l admire how you’re able to do that,” she said, watching him closely.

“What?” he asked curiously, cocking his head. “What did I do?”

“You have this ability to visibly, physically, reset yourself,” she said, marveling. “It must be an actor thing, but it looks like a really valuable skill to know.”

He nodded. “Ah, I see. Yes, it is. Maybe I can teach you someday.”

“That would be nice.” Tom followed her into the kitchen, where she got out a large popcorn popper. She put butter in the microwave, then got two sodas out of the fridge.

“Wow, real popcorn,” Tom said, his brows raised. “I’m impressed.”

“I, sir, am a popcorn gourmet!” she waggled her eyebrows up and down. When it was done, she dumped the popcorn into a large bowl, poured in the butter and some salt, stirred it all up, then led the way back to the living room. Tom took the popcorn from her and sat back down on the couch, while Fiona turned on the television and put a movie into the machine.

“The Holiday,” she said brightly, as it started playing. “2006, Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jude Law, Jack Black. My favorite movie!” She went and sat back down by him on the couch. They munched popcorn, drank sodas, and watched this very romantic movie.

Fiona wasn’t sure how it happened, but eventually she realized that over the course of the evening, she had made her way back into Tom’s arms. She was used to being in love with Chris, so why did being in Tom’s arms feel so right, so safe? She wasn’t sure, but she decided to just go with it, and she let herself sink deeper into his embrace. She began to be aware of little things, his warmth, his strength, his scent, the movements of his body breathing against her. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she wasn’t sure what it was and it was a little scary, but not unpleasant, and she realized she felt contentment.

Tom hadn’t seen this movie before and he could see why Fiona liked it. It was sweet, funny, and romantic, and one of the heroines was in love with someone unsuitable, and over the course of the film she was able to get over him and fall for someone more worthy. Having Fiona in his arms felt so soothing, so peaceful. Just having someone to hold was a balm to his spirit. He wasn’t sure when he’d started it, but he suddenly became aware of the fact that he’d been nuzzling his face into her hair for some time. Hesitantly, he brought up one hand and cupped her cheek. He turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss against her brow. When she didn’t protest or acknowledge it in any way he did it again. Then, he rubbed his cheek against hers.

“Scratchy,” she murmured, bringing up a hand and caressing his face, rubbing her fingertips against his scruffies. Emboldened, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she made an almost inaudible humming sound, that he felt almost more than he heard.

The movie was almost over, and as the happy ending was playing on the screen, Fiona had tears silently dripping down her face, and Tom couldn’t help himself. He put out his tongue and gently licked at her tears. And Fiona gasped, and turned her face towards him, and his mouth landed on hers. Tom gave out a quiet moan, and Fiona opened her lips and touched her tongue to his.

Tom’s arms tightened about her, and he turned her more fully into his embrace. He brought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss. She brought her hands up and tangled them in his hair, pulling him closer. She whimpered when she realized that she was wet for him.

Tom felt himself getting hard. He reluctantly ended the kiss, kissing her forehead before touching his to hers. He drew in a deep breath. “I need to go, because we aren’t ready for this,” he said regretfully.

“No, um, yes, um, you’re right,” she stammered. “We’re not ready.“ She pulled away, touching his lips with her fingers. She looked up at him wonderingly. ”Tom…” she said.

“Shhh, Fiona,” he said, pulling her back into his arms, running one hand soothingly over her hair and down her back. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her brow. “This is lousy timing,” he murmured. “I have a tiny part in a film. I leave tomorrow for location and I’ll be gone for ten days. I wish now I didn’t have to go…”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s OK,” she said softly. “If this is worth exploring, it will still be here when you get back.”

She felt him exhale. “You’re right,“ he said on a sigh. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulled her to her feet, and hugged her tight. Fiona walked him to the door, where they exchanged another brief kiss.

“Goodnight, Fiona,” Tom said.

“Goodnight Tom,” said Fiona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Really long chapters I’m writing for this one. I confess this went an entirely different direction from the way I intended it; Tom just refuses to pine! Uh, I suspect that’s the way the real Tom is in real life, so anyway… I write, and I don’t read back, and then I forget what I wrote and think it’s terrible. But when I do the edit and reread it, I’m like ‘ooh, I quite like this!’ So I hope you will, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is especially for allonsyelize and mypreciousmind1, who reblogged it (thanks!), and as always, nicbeast patti1022 momfroglorita so-easy-to-love-me thanks you guys!
> 
> Being read is really a dream of mine, so thanks for that! If you like it, let me know!

Consolation

Chapter 4

The first three days on location were extremely busy for Tom. Between production meetings, run-throughs, blocking rehearsals, reading rehearsals, costume fittings, hair and make-up consults, not to mention establishing rapport with fellow cast and crewmembers, he was scrambling. He worked sixteen hour days, then fell into bed at night, exhausted. So it wasn’t until the fourth day that he realized how much he missed Fiona. He’d see a crew member across the set, and something about that person’s hair, or the way they moved, would remind him of her.  
Later that day, when he had a break in filming, he took out his phone and pulled up her number. Glancing at his watch, he calculated that it was after eleven p. m. in London. He realized he didn’t know her well enough to know if she’d still be awake, so he decided to send a text. At least she would know he was thinking of her.

[Hey, Fiona, I was just thinking of you. —T]

Evidently she was still up, because she responded right away.

[I’ve been thinking about you, too, Tom –F]

Tom felt his excitement in the pit of his stomach. All at once, the need to hear her voice became overwhelming. He realized his hands were shaking a little as he pulled up her number and hit send.

Fiona couldn’t believe how happy she felt when she got Tom’s text. Yesterday, she’d finally been successful in convincing the private owner to donate the sarcophagus to the museum, and the first thought that popped into her head was how much she wanted to share that with Tom. She knew he’d be excited about it. Thinking about Tom made her warm all over. She wasn’t sure what to call the feelings she was having. She felt ultra-sensitive, tingly, and on the edge of her chair. She felt a little dizzy. She shook her head. All she knew was that she missed being in his arms. Of that she was certain. So when she got Tom’s text, she replied right away, and in the next minute, her phone made the ‘incoming call’ sound, and she answered it.

“Hey Tom,” she said, a little breathlessly. “What’s up?”

Fiona swore she heard Tom give a quiet moan and he answered, “Oh, Fiona, it’s just so good to hear your voice!”

“Yes, Tom, you too.” Fiona realized it was true. “Hey, I got the owner of that sarcophagus to donate it to the museum. I’d love to show it to you when you get back.”

“Fiona, that’s fantastic!” Tom couldn’t believe just hearing someone’s voice could affect him the way that hearing Fiona’s voice was doing. He was so excited, he was almost hyperventilating, and he closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow.

When she next spoke, Fiona’s voice was so quiet, Tom had to strain to hear it. “Tom,” she said, “I miss you. I miss being in your arms.”

“I miss you, too, Fiona,” Tom said softly. “That’s why I called. I realized that if I didn’t hear your voice, l wouldn’t be any good on set this afternoon.”

“Tom,” Fiona said hesitantly, “what’s happening to us?”

Tom felt himself smile, and wished Fiona could see him. “Hmmm,” he said. “I’m pretty sure you’re my girlfriend now, Fiona.”

“Tom, I’ve been in love with Chris for more than half my life…” Fiona sounded unsure.

“I know,” said Tom, frustrated, “I don’t know how to say this… especially over the phone…”

“What, Tom?” Fiona asked, curious, but a little worried.

“No,” he said firmly. “I’ll tell you when I get home. Just – Fiona, I want you to do something for me.”

“Sure, Tom, what?”

He was silent for a minute. He cleared his throat, and then he said, “Close your eyes, Fiona. OK?”

“OK, Tom, they’re closed.” Fiona wondered where Tom was going with this, but she trusted him, and her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her.

“Fiona,” Tom said gently. “I want you to consider that maybe, just maybe, I’m saying, uh, um,” he paused, and she wondered if he was running his hand over his hair (he was), then he said in a rush: “Fiona, maybe after all these years, your feelings for Chris are more habit than actual feelings…?”

Fiona was shocked. After a moment, she said angrily, “You really think I’m that shallow, Tom? I know what my feelings are!”

There was silence for a moment, then Tom said, “I’m sorry, Fiona, of course…”

Fiona could hear the hurt in his voice, and it made her feel terrible. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Tom.”

“It’s OK, Fiona,” Tom said resignedly. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” Not over the fucking phone, he told himself. “Well…”

“I’m sorry, Tom, I ruined our phone call,” Fiona said sadly. “I miss you, Tom.”

“I miss you, too, Fiona,” Tom said distantly. ”Uh, I have to get back to the set now…“

“Yes, I should go to bed, l have to work tomorrow,” Fiona said, and she was surprised to feel a tear running down her cheek. “Goodnight, Tom.”

“Goodnight, Fiona.”

The next day, Fiona was surprised to get a call from a girlfriend that she hadn’t heard from since uni. They’d been roommates for a couple of years, but had lost touch with each other after graduation.

“Kate, how good to hear from you!” Fiona said, genuinely excited to hear from her.

“Hey, Fiona, how have you been?” Kate was upbeat and bubbly, and her attitude was catching. Fiona had felt down all day, since the uncomfortable phone call with Tom the night before, and hearing from Kate was a well-needed break from dwelling on it.

“I am excellent, Kate!” she said now. “So much has happened since uni…”

“I’ll say!” Kate agreed. “So, could you maybe do lunch? We could catch up!”

“That would be fantastic!” Fiona said. “How about Italian? I know where to find the best Italian food in London!”

“Sounds great!”

Fiona gave Kate directions, and they agreed to meet at Giovanni’s at 1:30. At 1:00, Fiona told Jasper she was meeting a friend for lunch. “I’ll be back in time to lock up, but I might be a little longer than an hour,” she told him. “Please call me if anything comes up.”

“I will,” Jasper said, going back to the jar he was cleaning.

Fiona had unlocked her car and was getting in when her phone rang. Looking at the screen, she saw it was Tom, and she answered eagerly. “Oh, Tom, I’m so sorry…”

”Oh, Thank God, Fiona, I thought you might never speak to me again!“

“I couldn’t do that, Tom,” she said, chuckling, “I’m your girlfriend, remember?”

“Yes, you are,” Tom said seriously.

“I’m on my way to lunch with an old friend from uni,” Fiona said happily. ”I’m taking her to Giovanni’s!“

“I’m glad you said `her.´ For a minute there I thought I might need to be jealous!” Tom chuckled, a little darkly. Then his voice changed. “Be prepared — Giovanni’s going to treat you like royalty. You’re one of his people now!”

“I think I’ll like that,” she said mischievously

“I have to go, Fiona,” Tom said reluctantly, “but I felt so bad about last night, I had to call you.”

“I’m glad you did, Tom,” Fiona said, “Will you call me again?”

“As soon as I can,” he promised. “Fiona…”

“What, Tom?”

“Nothing,” he said quietly. “I’ll talk to you later. Goodbye, Fiona”

“Goodbye, Tom.”

Kate was already there when Fiona arrived at Giovanni’s. When she walked in, Giovanni came hurrying up to her, greeting her loudly, with kisses on both cheeks. “Miss Fiona, you’ve come to visit Giovanni! And with a pretty friend!”

He turned to Kate, and Fiona said, “Kate, this is Giovanni, and this is his place. Giovanni, this is my friend Kate.” Giovanni kissed Kate’s cheeks, then stood beaming at them. “You would like Mr. Tom’s table, yes?”

“That would be great, Giovanni,” Fiona said. “I know the way. Bring us the special!”

Giovanni brought them Chicken Alfredo, garlic bread, and salad. It was just as good as the lasagna had been the night she’d been there with Tom, and Kate was enthusiastic with her praise. As they ate, Fiona told her everything that she had done since uni, about her job, other people from uni she was still in touch with. As it turned out, Kate was now married, with three children. She worked as a loan officer at a bank.

Their conversation lulled, and then Kate looked searchingly at Fiona. “What about you, Fi?” she asked. “You didn’t say anything — is there a man in your life?”

"Well," Fiona said hesitantly, "um, yeah, there kinda is. It’s pretty new, and I don’t know quite what it is yet…”

Kate bent over and got something out of her bag, and laid it on the table. A tabloid. ”I wondered,” she said. ”Take a look at this. I saw it when I stopped to buy petrol on my way over here.”

Fiona glanced at the cover, then did a double-take, blushing furiously. The headline read ‘Tom Hiddleston’s new girlfriend?’ and there was a picture of her and Tom holding hands outside his flat. “Um, OK, yeah,” Fiona said, embarrassed. “That’s me and, um, my, uh, boyfriend, I guess…”

“Fiona,” she said, a note of awe in her voice. “That’s Tom Hiddleston!”

“Yes, I know,” Fiona whispered.

“Well, is he really your boyfriend?” Kate’s eyes were huge.

“There isn’t really an easy answer to that question,” Fiona said honestly. She briefly told Kate about growing up with Chris and meeting Tom at one of Chris and Elsa’s parties, without revealing her love for Chris. “So, Tom and I are mostly just friends, but, I don’t know, I think maybe, there might be more….”

“Fiona, that’s so exciting!” Kate said. “I’m so glad we got back in touch. Let’s not lose track of each other again.”

“Absolutely!” Fiona agreed.

Fiona was back at work when she got a text from Tom. 

[Missing you, Fiona. Wish you were here! –T xox]

Fiona couldn’t help feeling something in the pit of her stomach at seeing the way he signed it.

[I miss you, too, Tom. I’m not sure I wish I was there, but I wish you were HERE! –Fxox]

[I should be able to call tonight around 9:00 your time. Is that OK? –Txox]

[Oh Tom, that would be wonderful! —Fxox]

[Gotta go. Talk to you then. –Txox]

Tom couldn’t wait to talk to Fiona again. It had taken this trip, this time away from her, to put things in perspective. For the first time since he’d met Elsa, he found himself thinking about someone else more than her. When he woke up in the morning, it was Fiona he thought of. Every time he was on break, he felt compelled to text or call her, and when he finally hit his bed after an exhausting day, it was Fiona’s face he saw on the inside of his eyelids when he closed his eyes. He was falling for her, and it was exciting, and scary, and he was pretty sure she was falling for him, too, but she was so determined to hang onto her love for Chris, that he knew it might take him a while to break through her barriers. But Tom knew it would be worth it, and he promised himself that he would not give up until he had made her his.

After filming, he went back to his room and got his out iPad. Then he sent Fiona a text.

[Can we facetime? I’d really like to see you. –Txox]

[Oh, Tom, what a great idea! Do it! –Fxox]

Fiona got her iPad and set it up, waiting for Tom to initiate the connection. It was only a few minutes, and then, there was his face on her screen. She ran her fingertips over the glass, wishing it was really his face. “Oh, Tom,” she said wistfully, “it’s so good to see you!”

Tom’s reaction to seeing Fiona was visceral. He felt it in the pit of stomach. He was lightheaded, and he closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and gazing at her with longing. “Just let me look at you for a minute, Fiona.” He took a deep breath. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Tom,” Fiona said wonderingly, “you’ve never said that to me before.”

“I’ve never been this far away from you, before,“ Tom lied. “I guess maybe that’s it.”

Fiona couldn’t believe how wonderful seeing Tom made her feel. She knew she was in love with Chris, and yet, the way she felt about Tom… She wasn’t sure she knew what it was, but is was powerful and it was real. Tom seemed to be feeling something for her, as well. Why shouldn’t she grab it with both hands, let go of the hopeless, futureless love she felt for Chris, and embrace whatever Tom offered? “Tom, I…”

Tom watched Fiona’s face carefully. He thought he knew what was going through her mind, but he didn’t want to push it until they were actually together. “Don’t, Fiona,” he said quietly. “When I get home, I think we need to talk.”

Fiona nodded. “You’re right, Tom. Yes.”

“So, how are you? How was your lunch with your friend?” Tom laughed; just seeing Fiona made him so unbelievably happy. He shook his head, amused at himself.

“Well, she showed me this,” Fiona said, holding the tabloid up to her iPad so that Tom could see it. “So, we’ve been outted!”

His lips quirked. “Good,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “Suddenly, I want everyone to know!”

They spoke a few more times over the next week, but they both knew that they needed to wait until they were actually together to talk about anything substantial, so conversation was light and incidental. It was more a matter of how much they missed each other that kept them waiting with anticipation for each brief call. Finally, the day before Tom was to come home, he called Fiona one last time. “Hey, Fi,” he said,” do you think you could pick me up at the airport? My plane gets in at 10. My publicist was going to have someone come get me, but I’d rather have you.” He paused. “Please?” he said plaintively.

“I think I can get Jasper to cover for me,” Fiona said. “Hang on, I’ll go ask him.”

Tom could hear her talking to Jasper, and then she came back on the line. “It’s all set,” she said happily. “I can come get you. Although, I do have to come back and finish up at work.”

“That’s fine,” he said, excitement evident in his voice. “There will be plenty of time for you to drop me off at home and then return to work.”

“Oh, Tom, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” Fiona said happily.

“Me, too, Fiona!” Tom said.

“OK, Jasper,” Fiona said, sticking her head into Jasper’s office. “I’m off to get Tom at the airport. I should be back here, oh, somewhere between one and three.”

“No problem, boss lady,“ Jasper said. “Say hi to Tom for me!”

“I will do that,” Fiona said.

As she drove to the airport, she couldn’t help feeling excited about seeing Tom again. What was this she was feeling for him? She knew that a lot of it was comfort — the peace and safety she felt when he held her. And yet, that last night they were together, before his trip, when he’d kissed her… She’d kissed him back, and she’d wanted more. If he hadn’t stopped it… She probably wouldn’t have — she had wanted him. It was not something she was used to. While obviously she wasn’t a virgin, apart from the drunken night with Chris when they were sixteen, there had only ever been a couple of one-night-stands at uni, neither very satisfactory, and she felt like she was headed into uncharted territory. She thought about what Tom had said to her the first time he’d called — that loving Chris had really just become a habit. Was she clinging to him because that’s what she’d always done? Was it possible that, if she let go of Chris, she might actually figure out what it was that she felt for Tom? Did he even want that? Did she?

She didn’t know. But she was excited to see Tom, and maybe find out.

Fiona waited patiently for the passengers to debark the plane. Tom was one of the first people off, and when she saw him, her stomach dropped and she gasped. He looked so good, and she bit her lip to keep from running up to him. He’d explained that it would be best if he came to her, that it would call less attention to him and he might be able to escape the potential mobbing by his sometimes rowdy fans. So she stood, forcing herself to breathe, waiting for him to find her in the crush of people waiting for their loved ones. Finally, he spotted her, and she could tell that it was affecting him as much as it was her. He froze, and then began making his way purposely towards her.

When he reached her, they just stood there for a moment devouring each other with their eyes. Tom reached out and cupped Fiona’s cheek, then tipping her head back, he brought his lips to hers. Fiona wrapped her arms about his neck and moaned against his mouth. He kept the kiss light, refusing to deepen it, even though he could tell Fiona wanted him to. He broke the kiss and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly. “Oh god, Tom, I missed you,” Fiona whispered. “Please…”

“Not yet, Fiona,” Tom murmured, pressing his lips to her brow. “Not here, and not til after we talk.”

“OK,” she nodded, and turning, their arms around each other’s waists, they went to claim Tom’s luggage.

“What time do you need to be back at work?” Tom asked.

“I told Jasper between one and three,” Fiona said, looking up at him while they walked.

“Great,” Tom said, looking down at her, a goofy grin on his face. “It’s 10:30 now, that gives us plenty of time to talk.”

“I was going to suggest we go out for lunch, but I’d kinda like to have you to myself,” Fiona said softly.

“Yes, I think that would be best," Tom agreed. “I think we need a place with no distractions. So, take me home. We can talk there.” He ran his hand over his hair, and that made Fiona sense that he was keeping something back.

“OK, Tom, what is it?” Fiona asked brows raised.

“What?” Tom said as if he were hiding something.

“What is it you’re not telling me?” Fiona demanded.

Tom sighed and bit his lip. “I had wanted to spend the evening with you…” he began.

“I want that, too, but?” Fiona asked resignedly.

“Luke called me last night. It was too late to call you so I decided to wait til I could ask you in person.” He paused, licked his lips, then went on. “He’s booked me at a gallery opening,” he said, annoyed. ”Fucking tonight, when I’m jet lagged. I can take a plus one. I was hoping you’d go with me…” And he stopped walking, turned to her, and looked down at her hopefully. “Please, Fiona?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Chapter 5, because my sis is sick and I didn’t have anything better to do! These two, I swear! So annoying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for larouau12, who has said lovely things to me today!
> 
> And, of course, to nicbeast patti1022 momfroglorita so-easy-to-love-me mypreciousmind1 allonsyelize

Consolation

Chapter 5

Fiona seriously wanted to smack him, but he was giving her that puppy eyed look she’d seen in videos. It was so much more potent in real life, and she snapped her mouth shut, grabbed his carry-on, and leaving him the rest of his luggage, stalked off on her way towards her car. She looked back over her shoulder, calling,” Coming?” in a very curt voice.

With his long legs, it didn’t take him long to catch up to her, and he reached out and grasped her arm to stop her. “Fiona…” he began pleadingly.  
He was still giving her that soulful look, and she felt like an ogre. She pressed her lips together, then reached up and ran her hand over his hair, the way he was always doing. She sighed.

“OK, Tom,” she said, “but this is something else we need to talk about. When I get you home! Let’s go!”

Once they got into Fiona’s car, before she could start the engine, Tom pulled her into a hug, smoothing one hand over her hair and down her back, then holding her tight. Fiona only resisted a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. She pressed her face to his chest, and sighed deeply. “Welcome home, Tom,” she whispered. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Tom couldn’t resist putting a hand under her chin and tipping her face up so that he could kiss her gently. He pulled away before Fiona wanted him too, and she made a little sound of frustration. She started the car and began the drive to Tom’s flat.

During the drive, they said very little, talking about the weather, Fiona’s work, the latest with Jasper. Tom told funny stories of things that had happened on set, but by unspoken agreement, they held off beginning the serious discussion they both realized they were soon going to have. Tom, wanting to keep contact with her, kept his hand on her knee the whole trip. He didn’t want to distract her from driving, but he couldn’t keep himself from touching her. He needed the connection.

Finally they arrived at Tom’s flat, and gathering up his luggage, they went inside. Tom dumped his bags in his bedroom, then returned to the living room, where Fiona was still standing, looking nervous.

“All right, so,” Tom began, running his hand through his hair and biting his lip, “this is going to get serious, and I don’t think we need any distractions. So, are you hungry? Can I get you tea? Coffee? Soda?”

Fiona looked up at him solemnly, her eyes huge. Suddenly, she knew that her life was about to change forever, and she was scared. She didn’t realize she had said that thought out loud, until Tom, his face softening, slowly walked towards her, and putting his hands on her shoulders said, “Yes, it is. And for the record, I’m scared too.”

He gently moved her til she was seated on the couch. “I’m going to get us soda and fruit. That will be quickest,” he said gently. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned quickly with two sodas, some apples, and some bananas on a tray. Giving her a gentle smile, he sat them on the coffee table murmuring, “God bless my staff,” and then seated himself by her side. He took one of her hands in both us his, looked down at them, and then looked up into her face.

“Where to start,“ he said softly, shaking his head.

“I generally find the beginning a good place to start,” Fiona said softly.

His mouth tightened in a gentle grin. “But in our case, I’m not sure that‘s the best place.”

Fiona couldn’t stop her free hand from caressing his face. He hadn’t shaved, and she ran her fingertips over his sparse beard. “I love the scruffy Tom look,” she said so quietly Tom wasn’t quite sure he heard it right, but his stomach dropped and he bit his lip.

He squeezed her hand, and said, “OK, I’m just going to jump in here.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looked at Fiona, his face set in gentle lines, his eyes full of sincerity. “When you and I met, I had been in love with my best friend’s wife for almost five years. It was hopeless, despairing, and ruined all chances of any happiness I might have had. Every time I began a new relationship with someone, my love for Elsa ultimately came between us. It was a nightmare from which I couldn’t awake. I began avoiding Chris, because I didn’t like the person I became around him. I was as close to being depressed as l hope l ever get.”

He paused and took a drink of soda, then continued. “Then came the time when I couldn’t avoid him any longer. So I went to his bloody party, and I smiled, and said hello, and I died a little inside as I looked at him with his arm around the woman I loved. And I slunk off to a dark little corner I’d found… to lick my wounds…”

Fiona watched him silently. Her heart felt like it was melting. Somewhere inside of her, she thought she knew what he was going to say.

And she thought she’d die if he did.

And she thought she’d die if he didn’t.

She touched his lips with her fingertips. “Tom…” she began.

He shook his head. “No,” he said, looking at her eyes. “I’m going to finish, and then it will be your turn. OK? But I need to get it out, I need you to know…” Wordlessly, she nodded, and he went on.

“So, I sat in my dark little comer, alone…” he smiled sweetly. “And someone found me, a kindred soul, another lost person, hopelessly devoted to someone she couldn’t have. And at first, it was just nice to be with someone I didn’t have to pretend around, someone who l could share all my heartbreak with. It was comforting. And I liked her.” He squeezed her hand in one of his, running the other over his hair before going on.

“So, my new friend: we had a lot in common. She was funny, kind, intelligent, confident – I liked being around her. She made me feel – warm, safe – happy, really. She let me hold her. And l hadn’t been able to do that in such a long time. And that was comforting, too. But then, l had to go away.”

He swallowed hard and looked down at their hands, and took a deep breath. “While I was gone, I missed my friend. By halfway through the trip, I actually found that I – craved – my friend.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “One morning, l woke up, and I realized, I was no longer in love with the forbidden woman. I realized that… I was, in fact, falling in love with my friend…”

Fiona gasped as Tom lifted his eyes back up to hers. Everything he was feeling was shining out of his eyes, and Fiona pulled her hand from his and bolted across the room. “Damn,” he said softly.

Tom guessed he was lucky that she chose not to leave entirely. He’d been afraid of overwhelming her, but he didn’t know how else to tell her. Fiona began pacing and wringing her hands. Tom could see her fighting with herself, and he allowed himself to feel a little hope.

“Tom, Tom, Tom…” she was muttering. “Wait, wait, wait…”

“I’m sorry, Fiona, I didn’t know how to tell you, but I need you to know…” Tom said softly, and something in his voice broke through the white noise buzzing in her brain, and she looked at him. He looked up at her, his heart in his eyes, a sweet little half-smile on his lips, a single tear running down his face.

And something broke free inside Fiona. She felt like a giant hand had been crushing her chest, and it was hard to breathe, and then it let go. She heard laughter, and realized it was coming from her heart. She felt like she was floating, flying, soaring. She felt free.

She stilled, standing in the middle of the room; she bowed her head, and closed her eyes, arms hanging down at her sides. Tom waited, not daring to breathe.

After a minute, Fiona opened her eyes and looked at Tom in wonder. “It’s gone,” she whispered. “You were right. The pain, the despair – it’s all gone. I still love Chris, he’s my oldest, best mate, but that’s all, and it’s all I need from him…”

Slowly, she returned to the couch, sitting beside Tom. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his face, wiping away his tears.” Tom,” she whispered achingly.

Tom’s jaw clenched, and he reached out and pulled her to him and crushed her mouth with his. Fiona opened her mouth on a moan, and Tom darted his tongue inside, finally giving in to the deep, passionate kiss they’d both been longing for. He explored her lips with his tongue, moaning deep in his throat. He broke this kiss to slide his mouth across her cheek, to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, and she tipped her head to allow him better access.

And he groaned and pulled away from her, covering his face with his hand. He swallowed hard, and squirmed in his seat. Fiona could see his arousal; it matched her own.

Fiona’s stomach clenched. “Tom, what’s wrong?” She felt dread.

“It’s 2:30,” he said, visibly trying compose himself. “You have to get back to work, and we haven’t even discussed the gallery opening…”

Her eyes got wide. “Oh, yes, about that!” she began worriedly. ”Tom, I have nothing to wear! I’m not used to fancy things like this! I can’t go to something like this with Tom Hiddleston, dressed in any of the clothes I own! And I have to go to work! What am I going to do?”

Tom heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh good, you’ll go with me, then. Listen, Fiona, we don’t have to be there til 8. I’ll have one of my designer friends send over some gowns. You can come over here after work and try them on. It’ll be fun…”

Fiona looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Tom, I don’t have that kind of money. How much do you imagine a museum curator makes?”

“Fiona, be reasonable,” Tom said placatingly. “I can afford it, and you’re my girlfriend, and you said it yourself, you can’t attend a fancy gallery opening with Tom Hiddleston without being dressed for the part…”

Fiona looked daggers at him, before huffing out, “OK fine! But I’m wearing my own underwear and shoes!”

Tom looked up at her grinning broadly. “I’ll have some gowns delivered this afternoon. Um, what size, darling?”

Fiona’s mouth puckered. “Designer gowns probably run small. Better get anything from 12 to 16, just in case.”

“OK, he said, typing into his phone. “Do you care what color? I like blue, it goes with your eyes.”

“Blue is good,” she said, suddenly amused. He’s so cute, she thought to herself. It was impossible to stay angry with him.

He looked up at her, eyes big, mouth wistful. “And we have unfinished business. This conversation isn’t really over,” he said seriously.

“I know,” she said, nodding. “But I really have to get to work.” She stood, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Now, walk me to the door, give me a kiss, and tell me you’ll see me after work!”

Tom took her face in his hands, thumbs under her chin, he tipped her head back and kissed her sweetly. She made a frustrated sound in her throat. “Tom,” she protested.

“No,” he said firmly, shaking his head. “You have to go to work, and I have to meet my designer friend. I’m not going to kiss you that way and make us both any more hot and bothered than we already are. And besides, there are still things you haven’t said to me that I think I would very much like to hear.”

She smiled mischievously. “Maybe. But these things can’t rushed.” She stopped, suddenly serious. “Tom,” she began.

He put his fingers to her lips. “No. I can wait. You’re right. Some things shouldn’t be rushed. I will see you after work.” And with another gentle kiss, Fiona was out the door.

Tom collapsed on the couch. He felt like a wrung-out dishrag, all wet and limp. He heaved a heavy sigh. He thought everything was going to be OK. He made a quick call to a friend of his sister, Emma. Julie was trying to make it as a designer, and from what Tom had seen of her work, he was impressed. He told her his predicament and asked her to send over a selection of blue gowns.

“What shade of blue, Tom, what size?” Julie asked, exasperated.

“I don’t care what color,” Tom said desperately, “and my girl said to send an assortment between sizes 12 and 16.’’

“OK, well, that helps,” Julie said, sounding a little calmer. “I wouldn’t do this for just anybody, you know, Tom,” she said. “Last minute, sheesh!”

“I know, and thanks, Julie,“ Tom said, relieved.

Fiona felt that she had to concentrate extra hard on her driving as she made her way to work. Tom had as good as told her that he was in love with her. Her! Fiona Shaw, who’d been in love with another man for so long, she didn’t remember when she hadn’t been. And yet now… Tom had said it – It was like a habit she’d finally been able to break. The freedom she felt was exhilarating. She forced herself to acknowledge it: I am NOT in love with Chris! She began to say it out loud, over and over like a chant. Finally, she was shouting it: “I am NOT in love with Chris!” She spared a moment to wonder when she had fallen out of love with him. She smiled to herself, and thought, I started to fall out of love with Chris the minute I began to fall in love with…

No, no, no, no… Was she really ready to admit that to herself? Was she?

Don’t be a coward, Fiona, she told herself. Whisper it.

And she did. “I’m in love with…” Gah! She couldn’t say it. It was true, but she couldn’t say it! But she knew he deserved to hear it. Thought he might demand to hear it.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment. Finally, when it got uncomfortable, she let her breath out in a rush. And as she breathed out, silently she mouthed the words:

I’m in love… with Tom!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy, here’s chapter 6, with no end in sight! I still have two or three more plot details to write about; I hope it’s not getting boring..This chapter is for larouau12 and mypreciousmind1 because they’ve been so nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, of course, as always, for nicbeast patti1022 momfroglorita so-easy-to-love-me allonsyelize
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, ‘cause I always say that! Let me know if you like it! (I always say that too…) Aaaand, as always, enjoy!

Consolation

Chapter 6

It only took an hour and a half, and Julie with her crew was knocking on Tom’s door. “Where do you want these set up?” she asked, as she bustled in, with half a dozen women trailing her. They had five racks filled with gowns, all shades of blue, from pastel to jewel tone, from navy to sky blue to turquoise.  
Tom ran a hand over his hair. “In my bedroom, I guess,” he said, looking frazzled. “I didn’t know there would be so many.”

“I may have called in a few favors,” Julie said, looking at him with hands on hips. “Anything for Em’s brother. So, tell you what, you know what you like, right?” Tom nodded, biting his lip.

“And it’s for your girl?” He nodded again.

“Let’s you and me go through these before she gets here. We can eliminate the ones you don’t think would be right for her.”

Tom sighed in relief. “That is an excellent idea.” he said. “Then we’ll set up in my bedroom. She can try on in there, then come out here to model for me.” Tom was getting hard just thinking about it, and he walked into the kitchen as an excuse to adjust himself. “Can I get you a drink?” he called, helping himself to a soda from the fridge.

“No, I’m good,” he heard Julie call.

When he got back to the living room, Julie eyed him. “So, Emma told me you weren’t seeing anyone?”

“Uh, not very many people know about Fiona,” Tom said nervously. “We’ve only been dating for about three months. Uh, not even sure you’d call it dating. Kinda dating…?”

“What sort of girl is she?” Julie asked. “What sort of gown do you picture her wearing?”

“Well,” Tom said, licking his lips, “She’s really intelligent and well educated. She has a Ph.D. in Ancient Linguistics. She’s funny, confident, she’s an Aussie…”

“Hmmm, an intellectual; not a celebrity. Sophisticated? Easy-going? Modern? Classic?” Julie asked.

“Easy-going. Classic.” Tom said positively, nodding.

It took them another hour, looking through all the dresses Julie had brought. Finally, they had it narrowed down to roughly a third, and Julie’s staff packed up the other dresses and left.

As Julie turned to go, she looked at Tom speculatively. “So, is this one going anywhere this time, Tommy?”

Tom looked at her, biting his lip. “A little early to tell, Jules,” he said, “but I think it might. I just think it might.”

“Hey, I hope so,” she said softly. “Well, text me when you want me to come pick the rest of these up, and save the tag from the one you choose.”

“I sure will,” Tom said, winking. “Thanks so much, Jules!”

“Hey, thank you Tom!” And Julie gave a little wave as she left.

By the time she got to work, Fiona was ready to shout it from the rooftops.

I’m in love with Tom!

It was so exciting, and she felt so happy. She knew there would still be things to discuss when she came down off of the natural high she was feeling, but she refused to think of those things right now. She wanted to just revel in this new-found love she was feeling for this amazing man. And what she felt for Tom was so much different from what she had ever felt for Chris. She understood that, while what she had felt for Chris was real, it was more the adolescent pining of a girl, not the deep, emotional attachment that she now felt for Tom. This was a much more mature, complete love, involving so much more than just the surface feelings she’d had for Chris. From the very start, the friendship, companionship, and comfort had been the seeds of the more three-dimensional emotion that had blossomed into her love for Tom.

And then, there was the physical passion. When he’d broken off their kiss today, it had been downright painful! She shook her head. She owed him for that! Now that she’d acknowledged her feelings, he was not going to keep getting away with the teasing he’d been doing! The timing hadn’t been working out for them at all, and Tom did have such integrity. She realized how grateful she should be that he was that kind of man, because in all reality, he could have had her by now. But now that she was emotionally committed to him, and she thought he felt the same way about her, she was eager to explore that side of their relationship. She didn’t have a lot of experience, but she hoped Tom would be willing to teach her. Suddenly, the idea of dressing in a beautiful gown and spending the evening on the arm of her beautiful man didn’t sound like such a chore!

The first thing she did as she breezed into the museum, her heart so light it felt like her feet were hardly touching the floor, was to find Jasper to tell him she was back. In place of saying hello, she said, “Jasper, I’m in love with Tom!” And she blushed, immediately clamping both bands over her mouth as she turned bright red.

“Uh, gee, Fi, that’s great,” her assistant said, confused. “Yeah, OK…?”

“I’m sorry, Jasper,“ Fiona said, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to just dump that on you. It’s just that, I’ve just realized it myself. You’re the first person I’ve told…”

“Does that include Tom, then?” Jasper asked, looking at her with raised brows. “Does he know?”

Fiona swallowed. “I think he knows,” she said guiltily, “but I haven’t actually told him yet…”

“Shouldn’t he be the first person you tell, Fi, hmm?” Jasper asked, his mouth pursed.

She bit her lip. “I‘ve just realized it in the car on the way over here, and I couldn’t contain it!” she burst out. “It’s bubbling up inside of me and I had to let it out. I could call or text him — but, no, I want to see his face when I tell him…”

Jasper realized that Fiona was no longer talking to him as she turned dazedly and left his office. He smiled amusedly as he returned to his work. Happy Boss Lady in love might make for a fun time in the office, he thought to himself.

When Tom’s phone rang, he pulled it out eagerly, thinking it might be Fiona. He was disappointed to see that it was just Luke, and that showed in his voice as he said, ”Hey mate, what’s up?”

“Who is she, Tom?” Luke said flatly.

Oh-oh. Apparently Luke had seen the tabloid. Or it might even be tabloids, plural. Tom didn’t even know. He wondered how much trouble he was in. “Uh, her name is Fiona. She’s curator of the Museum of Ancient Linguistics…”

“The what?” Luke’s voice was very quiet.

Tom knew that meant it was bad. “Uh, the Museum of Ancient Linguistics… Um, look, Luke, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her, but really, up until today, we’ve really only been just friends…”

“The kind of friend you take by the hand and pull into your flat, Tom? That kind of friend?“ Luke was seething.

“Now, wait a minute,” Tom said, beginning to get a little angry himself. “It’s not like that at all! Fiona and I, well, we’ve been comforting each other. We’ve both had a hard time of it, and – I haven’t even properly kissed her yet!” Tom finished indignantly.

“Well, these photos in the tabloids are very suggestive,“ Luke said, sounding a little calmer. “They even mentioned it on the London Live Alive show this morning. That‘s a hell of a way for me to find out about it!”

“Sorry, Luke,” Tom said contritely. “We just weren’t, I mean, truly, up until today, we’ve really just been friends. I have been spending a lot of time with her, but it wasn’t until this last trip, when I was away from her, that I realized what my true feelings for her are.”

“Well, when you see these photos, you’ll know what I mean, Tom,” Luke said warningly. “I can almost feel the longing between you coming right off the paper!” he paused, chuckling. “So, is she the one attending the gallery opening with you tonight, then?”

“Um, yes, she is,” Tom said, wondering if he dared relax. “So you’ll get to meet her tonight.”

“Good, good,” Luke said musingly. “Say, Tom, you know I should brief her beforehand, right?”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but I guess that would be best,” Tom said, running a hand over his hair. “God, I haven’t done this in so long, I’ve forgotten how it works… “

“The girlfriend thing?” Luke was openly laughing now. “Welcome back, buddy, welcome back!”

They made arrangements for Luke to drop by Tom’s flat before Tom and Fiona left for the gallery opening. He would come in the town car and be able to talk with them before and during the trip to the venue. Their relationship had progressed from friendship to something more so fast, that Tom hadn’t had a chance to prepare Fiona for what life would be like if they really started dating. A cold feeling fell over him; he couldn’t bear to lose her now. He shook it off. She should be home any minute, and they could discuss it then. No sense worrying over something that hadn’t happened yet. He went back to the kitchen to check on the pasta he was cooking for dinner.

Fiona locked the front door of the museum and headed for her car. She was excited for her evening with Tom, excited to try on gowns, excited for a night out, excited to just spend time with him. And she couldn’t wait to finally look at his beautiful face and tell him she loved him. She pulled in front of her house, unlocked the door, and went in. She wanted to pick up her shoes and lingerie. She hadn’t been with a man for more than five years. Somewhere in the back of her closet was a box with clothing from her uni days, and somewhere in there was a pair of sheer, lacy knickers, the only set of non-practical knickers she had ever owned. She pawed through the box until she found them. Well, they’d have to do. She wanted to be beautiful and sexy for Tom tonight. She made a mental note to do some shopping in the near future. She also retrieved her strapless bra, since she didn’t know what kind of gown she would end up with, and high-heeled sandals with rhinestone straps. She then grabbed a pretty jeweled clutch that had been a gift from a cousin, and locking up, went back to her car. She climbed in and sat in the driver’s seat, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Now that it was time to go see Tom again, she was nervous. What if he didn’t want this? What if he didn’t want her? What if she’d read him all wrong? She was so used to her love being futureless, that she was afraid to hope. Then, in her mind’s eye, she saw Tom’s face, his eyes shining with love, the tear that she’d wiped from his cheek, his face so hopeful… She opened her eyes, started her car, and set off for Tom’s flat.

When Fiona knocked on his door, Tom shot to his feet, the book he’d been trying to read falling forgotten to the floor. He ran to the door and flung it open, and sucked in a breath at the look on Fiona’s face. He stepped to the side so that she could enter, then once she did, he shut the door again, and just stood looking at her. She was glowing, and a slow smile crept across Tom’s face as he gazed at her. Fiona turned and put the bag she was carrying on a table by the door. She shrugged out of her jacket and just let it drop to the floor. She stepped close to Tom and brought up a hand and caressed his face, and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Tom,” she whispered. His eyes flew open at a note he heard in her voice. His stomach dropped, and he held his breath. ”Fiona…?”

Fiona smiled and said, ”Tom, I need to tell you something… “

His face lit up as a wide smile graced his mouth. “Tell me what, Fiona?” he asked gently.

She ran her fingertips over his face, pausing at his lips. “I’m in love with you, Tom! I love you! I don’t think I can stop saying it, I’ve been saying to myself all afternoon, but I love you, Tom, I love you…”

Her voice was finally silenced by Tom’s mouth on hers, as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Fiona moaned, grabbing his hair in her fists and pulling his mouth tighter to hers, trying to encourage him to continue, but he gave a little sound of frustration and pulled his head away, tucking Fiona’s face into the crook of his neck, his hand on the back of her head.

“What is with us and timing, my love?” he said, exasperated. He pressed little kisses to her brow and cheek. I’ve got dozens of dresses for you to try on, and we need to get beautiful for our evening out. Luke is coming with a town car to give us a briefing…”

“Luke? Briefing?” Fiona pulled her face away enough to look at Tom, her arms tight around his shoulders.

“I guess we’re in all the tabloids,” he said, pulling away a little more and running a hand over his hair. “I’m supposed to tell Luke if I’m dating; he’s in charge of my image, so he needs to know this stuff.”

“Up until today, there hasn’t been anything to know,” Fiona said, puzzled, a faint frown between her brows.

“I know, I told him that,” Tom said. “But that tabloid your friend had?” Fiona nodded, and Tom continued. “Well, apparently there’s more. A lot more. Luke said we were even on telly this morning. And there’s more than one photo. I guess some of them look… suggestive….”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, isn’t anything private?” she said angrily.

Tom’s heart sank. Any time he dated, this was always an issue. His last few girlfriends had been actresses, so it hadn’t really mattered, and up until now, he hadn’t really stopped to think about how Fiona might feel about being a celebrity. Because the fact of the matter was, merely being his girlfriend was going to catapult her into instant celebrity.

“You’re kidding,” she said a minute later when he told her that.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “I’m not.”

“So this is another discussion we need to have, obviously,” she said sternly, looking at him from under lowered brows. Then her face cleared and she grinned at him. ”But right now, we only have two hours to get beautiful, and I don’t even have anything to wear!”

Tom chuckled in relief, shaking his head and murmuring something about amazing women and lousy timing.

“So, here’s what’s going to happen Mr. Hiddleston,” Fiona said briskly. “I am going to try on some lovely gowns and find the perfect one, and then you are going to put on whatever suit of sex you’ve chosen for the evening… “

“’Suit of sex’?” Tom began, eyebrows raised comically.

“Or are you wearing a tux? No matter, you’ll be stunning, you always are. But don’t interrupt, I’ll tell you about it later!” Fiona said, faking a frown. “Anyway, we will dress, and be beautiful before Luke arrives for our grand night! But first,” she said, her voice softening, “I’m going to put my arms around you and tell you I love you. I love you, Tom,“ she said, gazing into his eyes, her arms about his neck. “And now you are going to hold me and tell me you love me. You do love me, don’t you, Tom?” she whispered, looking up at him hopefully.

His lips quirked in a sweet smile, and he tightened his arms around her waist. He shook his head a little, and said, “Oh, Fiona, I am so in love with you!” And he kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Chapter 7. I didn’t think it would go this long, but I think there’s at least 3 more chapters. If you’re waiting for the smut, sorry about that. Pretty sure it’ll be next chapter. I’m pretty sure this is the best fic I’ve ever written. I thought that about each succeeding one, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for allonsyelize, because!
> 
> And, of course, to nicbeast patti1022 momfroglorita so-easy-to-love-me mypreciousmind1 larouau12 only2b
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it! (yeah, she’s saying that again…) And, as always, enjoy!

Consolation

Chapter 7

Tom sprawled on the couch, legs spread, as Fiona came out in yet another gown. When she’d first went into the bedroom and saw how many there were, she was almost overwhelmed. But she quickly went through and eliminated any of the ones that were obviously too big or too small, and that still left quite a few, but it was considerably less than when she’d started. Truly they were all so beautiful, and Fiona felt like a princess, but the way Tom was looking at her was turning her insides to mush. There was a dark look to his eyes that she’d never seen before, and he was breathing heavily, his mouth pursed, and Fiona felt moisture gathering in her core. Tom wasn’t trying to hide his arousal, and Fiona thought that it must be painful, having his cock restrained that way. The bulge in his trousers was huge.  
Fiona thought she would be happy with any of the dresses so far, but Tom kept shaking his head and muttering “no,” and ”not quite,” so that Fiona had no choice but to continue trying on beautiful gowns. Such a hardship! she thought to herself

As she returned to Tom’s bedroom in a swirl of cerulean chiffon to try on the next gown, she closed her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the heady feelings she was experiencing. She took off and hung up the latest rejectee, then turned to the next gown. Her breath caught; it was stunning. Simple and elegant, it was strapless, classic blue chiffon, A-line with Empire waist. It had a jeweled belt and fell in gentle pleats to the floor. Fiona walked out into the living room, the skirt rustling and flowing about her ankles. She stopped in the middle of the floor, and raised her eyes to Tom’s.

He sat transfixed, holding his breath, his eyes wide. He licked his lips and said, “Oh, yes,” drawing out the last sibilant ‘s.’ He rose to his feet and stood in front of Fiona, just staring for a moment, before walking all around her, looking at the gown from all angles.

Returning to face her, he nodded. “This,” he said simply.

Fiona smiled, and threw her arms around his neck. “I love it, too!” she said happily. “It’s perfect!” She twirled around and the skirt billowed around her. “Of course,“ she said, frowning, “I’m sure I’m a lot bigger than your usual girlfriends.”

Tom eyed her up and down, his eyes catching on her hips and breasts. “You look, uh, healthy,” he said, licking his lips.

“Well, I did play football and rugby, and ran track with Chris and Luke,” she said. “And I taught Liam how to swim.”

“I like your, um, attributes,” Tom said, looking a little dazed. Fiona hugged him again.

He kissed her forehead then stepped back. “You have absolutely no idea how much l want to kiss you right now,” he said quietly, swallowing hard. “But we have less than an hour now, and if I start, I won’t be able to stop. And that would make Luke even angrier than he already is, so…” he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced down at the prominent bulge is his trousers. “But I think you can fairly plainly see how much I like the dress,” he said ruefully. “Or rather, how much I like the dress on you. Although, at the moment, I really think I’d like the dress better OFF you…”

Fiona felt her cheeks turn pink, but she looked at him with a sassy grin. ”At some point, Mr. Hiddleston, I am going to demand that you stop teasing me. If it makes you feel any better, watching your reactions to me trying on these gowns has me very wet for you.” She approached him slowly and pressed her palm to his cock through his trousers. “At some point, our timing is going to work out, and then l am going to demand that you show me what you can do with this.“ And she turned around, and, looking over her shoulder, went back into his bedroom.

“Fiona!” he said in protest, starting to follow her, but then he stopped, and, clenching his fists at his sides, eyes closed, he pulled himself together.

Fiona gathered up her things from the bedroom, then came back out. “I’ll just finish getting ready in the bathroom, then, shall I?” she said. “Tom, you need to get ready now, too.”

Forty-five minutes later, they were seated on the couch congratulating each other for having made it in time, when there was a knock at the door. ”That will be Luke,” said Tom, rising to let him in. Fiona held her breath; she was nervous to meet him. She stood as he entered the room, wringing her hands.

He eyed her. “Relax,” he said, smiling. “I’m not going to eat you!” 

“I’m afraid you’re going to yell,” she said, holding out her hand. “I’m Fiona.”

“Hello, Fiona,” he said, shaking her hand. “As you no doubt know, I’m Luke, Tom’s publicist. I thought you two might want to see what all the fuss is about.” He tossed several tabloids onto the coffee table. No one moved. “Well, go on,” he said, gesturing “Take a look.”

Tom and Fiona sat back down on the couch, each reaching for a different tabloid. Luke sat down in an armchair, steepled his fingers, and touched them to his lips, watching silently.

Fiona started giggling, then showed her paper to Tom, and soon his chuckle rang out as well.

“Well, I’m glad you two think this is funny,” Luke snapped.

“It’s just that it’s so — ridiculous!” Fiona got out between laughs, ”and — wrong.”

“And so far from the truth,” added Tom.

“So, enlighten me,” Luke said shortly. “What is the truth?”

Briefly, together, Tom and Fiona explained how they had met at the Hemsworths.’ Luke was aware of Tom’s feelings for Elsa, and so when they told him about Fiona’s feelings for Chris, he correctly guessed the nature their early friendship. “So, in the beginning, you kept each other company whilst pining away for Hemsworth and his wife? Have l got that right?”

“Yes, in a nutshell!” said Tom. “And then I literally ran, quite by accident, into Fiona’s museum…”

“And we spent the whole day together pouring over musty old books in a musty old museum!” Fiona said, shaking her head, still not quite able to believe that day, and how much she knew Tom had enjoyed it.

“That explains it…” Luke muttered. He knew Tom pretty well by now.

“Then bloody Hemsworth gave another bloody party…” Tom resumed.

“Which this time, we actually went to together, as a kind of date, and I got to ride in Tom’s Jag,” Fiona said, her eyes sparkling.

“But when I went to the States for that little part in that movie, and I was gone for ten days, I hardly even thought of Elsa. It was Fiona I missed,” Tom said, looking at her and squeezing her hand.

“And I missed you, Tom, so much!” Fiona said quietly to Tom, Luke momentarily forgotten.

“All right, all right,” Luke said. “I get it. Friendship has blossomed into love.”

Tom looked at him seriously. “Yes, Luke, it has. It’s happened so suddenly, but Fiona and I are in love.”

Luke just shook his head, then he looked at Fiona. “I don’t know if Tom has mentioned this, but just dating him is going to bring you instant fame. Have you thought about that at all?”

“He did mentioned it briefly, but I haven’t really thought about it much yet,” Fiona said.

Luke gestured to the tabloids on the table. “You see all this, and according to you both, you haven’t even been dating. It’s going to get so much worse if you actually do decide to date.”

Tom interlaced their fingers. “We have decided. We are dating,” he said

“Yes,” Fiona confirmed, nodding.

“Well, you need to be prepared, then,” Luke said seriously. “Tom has some great fans. He also has a lot of fans that are, to put it bluntly, psycho. Any woman who dates Tom has to be prepared to be hated. It’s going to get vicious and ugly. There is no maybe about it. So ask yourself now: can you handle it?”

Tom’s grip on Fiona’s hand tightened painfully. He looked into her eyes. “Right now my biggest fear is that you will decide I’m not worth it,” he said softly. “Please tell me that’s not the case… “

Fiona raised her free hand and caressed his face. “I’d walk through fire for you, Tom,” she said reassuringly. “Now that I have you in my life, I can’t imagine going back to the way it was before. I pined for Chris for more than half my life; you know how devoted I can be. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Tom.”

Luke cleared his throat, and the spell was broken, and they both looked at him. “Where do you stand with social media?” he asked Fiona.

“Well, I have accounts with the main three, facebook, twitter, and, um, tumblr…”

“Why, Fiona, you’re blushing!” Luke said sarcastically. “So, you do know what to expect.”

Fiona bit her lip. “Oh god, you’re right, it’s going to be ugly.”

“You look at tumblr?” Tom asked, surprised. “Luke always tells me not too…”

“That’s where that phrase I used, ‘suit of sex’ comes from,” she said, so low that only Tom could hear, and blushing even more.

“So, my advice to you,” Luke said, eyeing her speculatively, “No tumblr. facebook OK, twitter OK. tumblr not OK. Trust me, you’ll be a lot happier.”

Fiona just nodded.

“Now, I’m going to talk to you like I’m your father. Be discreet. Do everything as if someone is watching, because they probably are. Now, tonight, I guess, is when you two come out official? Is that right?” Luke asked, one eyebrow raised. “People are going to ask, and I tell them…?”

“Fiona is my girlfriend,” Tom said firmly.

“All right, that will be my official take on it,” Luke said. “Well, time to go.” He stood and waited while Tom helped Fiona with her wrap, then led the way out to the town car.

As Fiona settled into her seat beside Tom, she leaned over and whispered, “That’s always been my favorite suit.” He was wearing a blue, three piece suit with a white dress shirt, blue striped tie, and black patent shoes. “You’re so handsome, you take my breath away.”

“I thought it would go with your dress,” he said, smiling almost shyly.

Luke was watching them, and he said, “You two are so sweet, you give me a toothache.”

“Haha, very funny!” Fiona said tartly.

The rest of the way there, Luke tried to prepare them for what to expect at the gallery opening. Tom, of course, had been to events like this before. Fiona was surprised to find that it all sounded quite similar to museum galas, which she had had quite a bit of experience with in the years since uni, and she relaxed, her confidence restored. Being a museum curator was not as public as being an actor, but it was a position that had her in the public eye quite a bit, and she was pretty sure she could handle it. “I’m glad we’ve had this chance to talk,” she told Luke. “I feel a lot better just knowing what to expect.”

Fiona was a little in awe, but on the whole, she was proud of the way she handled herself. There were a few other actors there, but none as prominent as Tom. Still, she blushed when she shook hands with Simon Pegg, and giggled, a little giddy, when Barry Sloane winked at her (“Never mind him,” said his wife, Katy, rolling her eyes.)

Tom had his arm about her most of the night, and anytime she got a little apart from him, he quickly moved to her side. “Are you OK, Tom?” she asked him at one point, a little concerned.

“You amaze me, Fiona,” he said, running his hand over his hair. “I don’t want you to be nervous or frightened, so I promised myself I’d stay close by your side, but you are clearly in your element!”

“Well,” she said, “truthfully, this is almost exactly like a museum gala, an event with which l am most familiar.”

“Oh,” Tom said, frowning a little. “So you’re not intimidated, and in fact, you don’t really need me here at all?”

Fiona couldn’t quite tell if he was being serious or not, so she kissed this cheek and told him truthfully, “Tom, I think I’m always going to need you.”

Tom smirked, and Fiona knew he’d been mostly joking, but he briefly pressed his mouth to hers, murmuring, “I’m pretty sure I’m always going to need you, too.”

There were paparazzi waiting for them as they left the gallery at the close of the event. Luke was right behind them, and Fiona decided that the wisest course for her to take would be to keep her mouth shut and let Tom or Luke do all the talking. Tom had his arm around her waist, and it felt like a very protective gesture, and Fiona felt her heart swell with love for him.

She heard cries of “Tom, Tom, over here,” and there were camera flashes going off all around them. Fiona felt panicked for a few seconds, but Tom pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her tighter to him, and she smiled at him and forced herself to relax.

Finally, Tom began to acknowledge some of the reporters.

“Tom, who’s this then?” asked a man near the back.

“This is Miss Fiona Shaw, my girlfriend,” said Tom proudly.

“How did you meet?” asked a woman near the front.

“We met at a party given by Chris and Elsa Hemsworth,” Tom said. “Fiona and Chris were childhood friends.”

“How long have you been together?” a woman in the center.

“Well, we’ve been friends for about three months, but we’ve only just started dating since I returned from the States.”

“Did you find that absence made your heart grow fonder, then, Tom?” Another man near the back.

“That is actually exactly what happened!” Tom said happily. “I missed her so much, that when I returned, I asked her to attend with me here tonight.”

“Fiona, what do you do?” asked a woman right in front of her. “Go on, tell her,” Tom whispered in Fiona’s ear.

She cleared her throat and said, “I’m curator of the Museum of Ancient Linguistics. You should come check us out sometime!” The crowd laughed, and she heard murmurs of “boring,” and “brainiac,” and she smiled.

“One more question,” Tom said, raising his free hand. A woman near the center called out, “Tom, is it love?”

Tom pulled Fiona closer, looked at her with a sweet smile, winked, and said, “Yes, it is. Sorry, ladies. Now, if you’ll excuse us…”

He took her hand and pulled her to the car, helping her in and then climbing in behind her. Luke followed him, closed the door, and then signaled to the driver that they were ready to leave.

Luke was beaming. “Fiona, you’re a natural! I’m impressed. You not only handled yourself well inside the gallery, but just back there, with the paparazzi — well, you did excellently, my dear. Tom, she’s a keeper.”

“I’m glad I have your approval, Luke,” Tom said, a little sarcastically.

“Just doing my job, Tom,” Luke said quietly. “You know that.”

“Sorry, mate, you’re right,” Tom said contritely. ”But I really want them to like Fiona.” He kissed her lips gently.

“You know, Tom, I think most of them will,” Luke said, cocking his head to the side.

“I hope so!” said Fiona.

The rest of the ride back to Tom’s flat was done in relative silence. The jet lag was finally catching up with him, and he rode with his head tipped back against the car seat, eyes closed, his hand in Fiona’s. She stroked his face with her free hand, occasionally running it over his hair.

“You guys need to get a room,” Luke muttered.

“Tom’s tired,” Fiona said defensively. “Remember, he was in the States just this morning.”

Luke had the grace to look embarrassed. “Eh, sorry about that,” he said sheepishly.

Finally they arrived at Tom’s. Goodbyes were said all around, and then Luke left in the town car, and Tom and Fiona went into his flat.

Instantly, Tom pulled Fiona into his arms. He sighed deeply and relaxed into her embrace. “I’ve needed to just hold you most of the night,” he said, rubbing his raspy cheek against her smooth one. “Please tell me you can stay the night.”

Fiona closed her eyes and held him tighter. “I don’t see why not, but Tom, you’re exhausted. You’re not really up to, uh, anything, are you?” she asked shyly.

He pulled back a little and looked at her. There were dark circles under his eyes. “I want our first time to be perfect, and in my present state, it wouldn’t be,” he said regretfully. “But give me a few hours’ sleep…” Fiona let a teasing smile play around her mouth as she said, “I’ve waited this long, I guess I can wait a little longer.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, finally the smut. This whole fucking chapter is 100% smut. I don’t think I write it very well, but I need the practice, so I wrote it. Not gonna tag anybody. People who still care about this story will find it. I’ve debated with myself whether I should leave this story open, so that I can write one shots, since I tend to wrap everything all up tidy with a big bow. But I don’t know if I CAN leave it open. I need my happy ending, and I don’t know if anyone even cares/would read any one shots if I wrote them. There’s just a little bit more mild trouble ahead for Fiona and Tom, nothing too heavy because I just don’t roll that way, but some drama, just a little, and then I’m actually gonna come full circle, and go back to the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it! (in perpetuity…) And, as always, enjoy!

Consolation

Chapter 8

Tom pulled away from Fiona, a frown of regret on his tired face. “I had such fantasies about getting you out of this dress,” he said on a sigh, “but I’m so tired, I’d probably fall asleep before I even got the zipper all the way down.”

Fiona caressed his face. “Poor baby,” she said, gently teasing. “I can always put it back on!”

His eyes lit up a little as he said, “I suppose there is that.” He ran his hand over his hair. “Today has been such an incredibly exciting day, and it’s all come crashing down on me. I just want to hold you in my arms while I sleep.” He gave her such a loving look, that her breath caught.

Fiona brushed his hair back, then reached for his tie. She bit her lip and said shyly, “Can I help get you ready for bed?”

Tom’s cock twitched and he sucked in a breath. That dark look that Fiona was beginning recognize as lust crept into his eyes. “That is a very erotic thing to say,” he said flatly, his lip curling.

Fiona took a step back, feeling a little apprehensive. “I didn’t mean it to be,” she said in a small voice.

“Forgive me for asking like this, my love, but you haven’t had a lot of experience, isn’t that right?” Tom asked quietly.

Fiona nodded. “I think I mentioned that…” Her voice trailed off.

Tom nodded, and reaching out and running his fingers through Fiona’s hair, he subtly drew her towards himself. “You did,” he said, his voice a seductive purr. “Maybe I’m not as tired as I thought,” he said, as his mouth touched hers.

Fiona’s surprised gasp opened her mouth, and Tom moaned at the sensation. He wanted to slowly seduce her, building her desire up gradually until all her nerves were screaming for his touch. That was what he wanted. But he was tired, and their timing had so far been so wrong, and his arousal had been almost constant that entire day, and when she opened her mouth, his tongue darted inside and tangled with hers. Fiona made a sound low in her throat. This man had been arousing her then pulling back for weeks, and she’d been left frustrated and wanting. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and held him to her, licking all around his lips with her tongue. She angled her hips towards him, and when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach, she moaned and rubbed against it. She pushed at his chest, freeing her mouth, and with a frown of frustration, said through gritted teeth, “Tom! You’ve got to stop teasing me! I can’t take it anymore! I want you!” And she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him again.

Tom felt washed by a wave of desire, and he swayed on his feet with the strength of it. That dark look had totally taken over his features, and Fiona was so overcome with her own lust that she felt like crowing in triumph. She looked at him, then slowly, deliberately unfastened his tie. She teasingly pulled it out from under his collar and dropped it to the floor, never breaking eye contact. Tom’s lips were parted and she could see his chest heaving with his breathing and a seductive smile of satisfaction came over her face. Her hands moved to push his jacket off his shoulders, then she slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat, running her palms up his chest and catching the edges of the waistcoat, until it came off his arms and joined the pile of discarded clothing. She paused, giving him a challenging look, before moving to the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing them one by one.

Tom’s cock was straining in his trousers, he didn’t remember ever feeling so aroused. He held himself absolutely still, fists clenched at his sides, breathing heavily, struggling for control. This was a new side to Fiona, and it was erotic and arousing, and he wanted to allow her to explore, and he was tired enough that it felt wonderful to be taken care of. He felt desired, and cherished, and pampered, and it was a heady combination.

Once Fiona got the last button of Tom’s shirt undone, she reached for his hands one at a time, undoing his cuffs. His shirt now hung open, and Fiona was inundated by sensation. She ran her palms lightly over his bare chest, reveling in the feeling of his firm muscles under his warm, smooth skin. When her fingertips brushed over his nipples, he shut his eyes and gasped, and let out a little moan. Feeling compelled, she brushed her lips along his collar bones, then followed with her tongue. Tom’s eyes flew open, and he tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her mouth up, crushing his lips to hers, his tongue hot and wet, exploring greedily.

When Fiona continued to move her hands up to his shoulders under his shirt, he dropped his arms so that she could peel it off, and it joined the pile of clothing at their feet. Fiona was trying to process everything she was feeling. She wanted to rush, but she wanted to savor. The feeling of his skin was intoxicating, and knowing that she had the right to touch him this way had her head spinning. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hands over his back, pressing her face against his chest and nestling her cheek against him. His hands came up around her, caressing her back above her gown, and they stood that way for a moment, just holding each other.

Tom’s hands brushing over Fiona’s back eventually found the zipper of her gown, and he drew it down slowly. Fiona pulled away, and, her eyes on his, allowed the gown to pool around her feet.

At the sight of her clad only in her strapless bra, lacy knickers, and heels, Tom’s mouth dropped open and he groaned, and a satisfied smirk pursed Fiona’s lips. She took his hand in hers and led him to his bedroom, then turned to him. She bit her lip, and looking to him for permission, slowly reached out both hands for his belt buckle. He licked his upper lip with his tongue, and stayed perfectly still. Fiona only hesitated a moment before unbuckling his belt, then before she could chicken out, she hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, and bending slightly, shoved them down his legs. She looked down at his crotch; his boxer briefs did nothing to disguise the size and strength of his arousal. Hesitantly, she brushed it with the palm of one hand, and he hissed, gritting his teeth.

Never breaking eye contact, Fiona knelt to untie his shoes and help him step out of them, and then she removed his socks. She put her arms around his hips and pressed her face to his cock, feeling it twitch against her through the thin cloth of his underwear. She could see the tiny wet spot made by his pre-cum. Pulling back and looking up at him, she slowly tucked her thumbs into the waistband, and slowly drew them down to his feet. His cock sprung free and almost hit her in the face, and she chuckled darkly, and with one hand, stroked it base to tip, the touch so light that Tom growled and said, “Don’t tease,” through his teeth.

“I’m making this up as l go along,” Fiona said softly, looking up at him. “I want to fucking seduce you, and I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Tom took a deep breath, trying to get his lust under control. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, said gently, “You’re doing fine.”

Fiona wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and kissed the tip softly. Experimentally, she licked the length of his shaft, and he sucked in a breath and bucked his hips. Encouraged, she met his eyes, then took the tip in her mouth, sucking gently.

“Oh god, Fiona,” Tom said. Fisting one hand in her hair, he held her face to him. “God, Fiona, please,” he moaned. Fiona relaxed her throat and tried to swallow as much him as she could, but he was huge, so she moved her hand in time with the bobbing of her head.

”Fuck, Fiona,” Tom said, eyes shut tight, “I’m gonna fucking fuck your mouth…” He thrust deeper down her throat, and Fiona choked. Instinctively she knew that he was out of control, so she tried to relax and take him, using her hand to limit how deep he went, trying not to ruin his pleasure.

His hand in her hair tightened painfully, and when she let out a whimper, his eyes flew open and he stopped instantly. “Oh god, Fiona, I’m so sorry” he said guiltily, pulling out of her mouth, and reaching down for her shoulders, pulled her to her feet. “Why did you let me do that to you?” he asked, disgusted with himself. He ran a hand through his hair. Fiona put her arms around his shoulders and tried to pull him to her, and when he resisted, she cupped his face in her hand and said, “I love you, Tom. I wanted to do it.”

Gently he stroked her hair back from her face. “I’m afraid I haven’t taken very good care of you so far. That’s going to change now.” Fiona felt the shifting of control and went with it willingly.

Tom drew her to him for a deep kiss. While he kissed her, he unhooked her bra, then pulled away to drop it to the pile. “Oh, Fiona,” he breathed when he saw her breasts, “You’re magnificent.” He cupped one in each hand, brushing his thumbs over the nipples, causing Fiona to gasp, then bent his head to take first one nipple, then the other, into his mouth. He sucked gently, and Fiona knew her knickers were totally soaked through. Tom reached downed one hand and cupped her sex through the sheer, wet lace. “Hmmm, so wet for me, my love,” he murmured, licking and nipping gently at her neck.

“Oh, please, Tom,” Fiona signed, not quite sure what she was asking, but Tom seemed to know. “Shhhh,” he said continuing to drop kisses on her face and neck, “I’m going to take care of you.” He knelt in front of her, unstrapping her shoes and helping her out of them, then slowly sliding her knickers down her legs until she could step out of them. He stood and took her hands, holding her at arm’s length, and said, “Let me look at you.”

Shyly, Fiona bowed her head, but Tom took her chin in one hand, and raising her eyes to his, said, “Love, you’re so beautiful.” He drew her into his arms, and the feel of naked skin against naked skin, his chest against her sensitive nipples, his hard cock pressing against her belly, was almost too much and she cried out. He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. “I love you, Fiona,” he whispered. “Never doubt it.”

Gently he guided her to the bed and laid her down. He lay beside her and stroked one hand down her face. She could feel his cock pressing against her hip, and she was pretty sure that he was unaware of the way he was pushing against her.

“I want to make it good for you, Fiona,” he said darkly, “but I’m very close to losing all control.” He stilled against her, eyes shut tight, just holding her, and slowly, she felt some of the tension leak out of him. When he thought he’d calmed down enough, he rose to his knees and gently pulled her legs apart, then moving between them, he laid with his face against her stomach. “Has anyone ever pleasured you this way?”

Fiona shook her head, then, realizing that he wasn’t looking, whispered, “No.”

“Then it’s high time someone did,” he said. He used both hands to gently part her folds, and then she felt his tongue on her, gently dipping into her opening. The touch was light and teasing, and she made a frustrated sound. “Is there something you’re needing, love?” Tom asked innocently, and Fiona squirmed.

“Tom, I need…” but she didn’t know what she needed. Tom relented, and when Fiona felt his tongue on her clit, she clutched handfuls of his hair, holding his face to her core, as he continued to lick and suck at her opening and clit. He gently inserted a finger into her opening and found her sweet spot, then added another finger, gently moving in and out, stretching and pleasuring her, and when he put his lips around her clit and sucked, she cried out and came against his mouth, her pussy clenching rhythmically around his fingers. The sound of his name on her lips in pleasure caused Tom to smile against her as he rode out her orgasm. He placed a gentle kiss against her mound, then moved back up to lay beside her once more.

When she regained some composure, she brought her mouth to his, slipping her tongue past his lips and exploring his mouth. He moaned and his arms tightened about her convulsively. “Tom, I didn’t know it could be like that,” she murmured softly. “I want to make you feel that good. What can I do?”

Tom rolled to his back, reaching for her hips. “Can you ride me, baby?” he asked, his voice rough. Fiona rose to her knees and straddled his hips. She took his cock in her hand and gave it a few slow strokes, then positioned him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself til he was fully seated within her.

She sat still for a while, allowing herself to become accustomed to the sheer size of him. “Tom, you do know you’re enormous, right?”

He smirked and said, “So I’ve been told.” He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, the dark look had come back, and his jawed clenched. ”Fiona, you are so deliciously tight and wet.” He bucked his hips up into her, and she braced her hands on his chest and rocked her pelvis. This angle caused his cock hit her sweet spot, and she rotated until she found the best position. Tom couldn’t help bucking up to meet her, and his hands gripped her hips, his fingers digging in as he urged her to move faster. Fiona knew that he was out of control, and she thrilled at the thought that it was because of her.

She was surprised to feel another climax approaching. “Tom,” she moaned with frustration, not knowing what she needed, and he growled, and slipping one hand between them, pressed his thumb to her clit. “I need you to come now, Fiona,” he grunted. ”I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied, but I am going to come so hard, I might black out, so you need to come first.”

His words pushed her right over the edge, and as she cried out his name, and her walls spasmed around his cock, he gave a primal yell as he came hard, shooting up into her. Fiona collapsed across his chest, her strength gone. “Tom,” she murmured, rubbing her face against his chest. “I love you, Tom. Tom?”

The only sound that greeted her was a soft snore. Tom had fallen asleep. She smiled gently to herself, and pulling the blankets around them, she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Curled into his side, face tucked into the crook of his neck, arm across his chest, she soon joined him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you from Harmony College NorthWest, a little angst for you, resolved in this chapter, because that’s how I roll…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It’s winding down. Let me know if you like it. Enjoy…

Consolation

Chapter 9

Fiona woke slowly the next morning, momentarily confused, not knowing where she was. She became aware of a weight across her chest. Oh, it was an arm, attached to a hand that was resting on her breast. She was in Tom’s bed, and she was wrapped in his arms, and he had one leg thrown over hers as well. He appeared to still be deeply asleep, and it being Saturday, she saw no reason to wake him. But she needed to pee, and wondered if she could get out from under without disturbing him. She gently lifted his arm off her, then slid her legs out as well. She stood for a moment, just looking at him, loving him, then padded naked to the bathroom.  
Tiptoeing back to Tom’s room, she lifted the blankets and slipped back into bed beside him. He murmured in his sleep, and she thought she heard her name. But in the next instant, he clearly said ‘Elsa’, and Fiona froze. Her heart melted when he repeated it: ‘I don’t love you any more, Elsa. I love Fiona now.’ Fiona felt overwhelmed by her love for him.

He turned to face her, still deeply asleep, and reached for her, and she allowed herself to be enveloped by him once more. She closed her eyes and was half asleep when she felt his cock stirring against her. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and stroking him, and he gave a little moan and pushed into her hand. ”Hmmm, this is a really nice way to wake up,” he murmured groggily, his eyes still closed.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she said softly, kissing his cheek.

Without opening his eyes, his lips found hers, and she sunk into his kiss. Finally, he opened his eyes, gazing at her in adoration. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. “You are an amazing woman, my Fiona,” he said lovingly. Suddenly he gasped, and his eyes got wide. “What on earth happened last night?” he asked, running his hand over his hair. “I remember we were… and then you… and then I… uh, Fiona…?”

“You warned me you might blackout, Tom,” Fiona said grinning. “What happened is, you fell asleep.”

He bit his lip. “I’m so sorry, Fiona. That’s not the way I wanted our first time to go.”

Fiona smiled flirtatiously, stroking his shaft slowly. “It was actually pretty spectacular right up until then. Any chance you might want to do it again?” she asked, squeezing him gently, one brow arched.

He pulled her to him for a kiss. “I think that can be arranged,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

They spent the weekend making love and watching videos. Tom had an extensive video library, and was eager to share all of his favorites with Fiona. They didn’t pay any attention to what was happening outside, except what they heard from Luke. For he called late Saturday afternoon. “Have you two seen the tabloids or done any internet surfing?” he asked, sounding agitated.

“No,” Tom said. “We haven’t left my flat. And we’ve just been watching videos. And things…” He gave Fiona a wink.

“Good,” Luke said, sounding relieved. “Whatever you do, don’t go on the internet. It’s a real shitstorm, and trust me, you really don’t want to know.”

“What?” Tom asked, sounding a little angry.

“Well, you know…” Luke began. “Fiona’s not, well, she’s not a model, all right? Or an actress…”

“Yes?” asked Tom icily. “Do go on.”

“They’re saying the same things they said about Sian, Tom,” Luke said quietly. “You’re probably gay, because clearly you’re dating beneath yourself, blah blah blah.”

“Fiona is a highly intelligent, highly educated, highly attractive woman,” Tom said into his phone, all the while looking at Fiona lovingly, squeezing her hand. “She’s beautiful, and funny, and smart, and definitely not ‘beneath me’!” Tom said tartly. Fiona grinned, rolling her eyes.

“I’m just telling you what’s out there,” Luke said. “Don’t shoot the messenger! And stay off the internet until further notice,” he warned. “Even twitter isn’t safe right now!”

“Thanks, Luke,” Tom said. “We’ll keep it under advisement!”

“What did he say?” Fiona asked quietly.

Tom sighed. “The internet is in a tizzy. The tabloids are screaming. The usual garbage, love. It’s really hard being my girlfriend.” He sounded apologetic, and had a little frown between his brows. Fiona reached out and smoothed if out.

“I love you, Tom”, she said positively. “I can handle it!”

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. “I love you, too, Fiona,” he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Fiona couldn’t see it, but he was still frowning.

The weekend flew by, and before they knew it, it was Sunday night, and Fiona packed up to go home. She’d anticipated spending the weekend, and had brought a couple of changes of clothing and some basic toiletries, and as she was putting everything back in her bag, Tom came up and wrapped his arms about her from behind, pulling her close and nuzzling into her hair. “I don’t want you to go,” he said plaintively.

Fiona turned in his arms, putting hers around him and pressing her mouth to his. “I don’t want to, either,” she said with a sigh, “but I have to work tomorrow, and I didn’t bring any work clothes with me, plus, I should probably get some real sleep, and mostly likely I wouldn’t if I stayed here!” She shot him a flirtatious look, and kissed him, licking his lips. The kiss escalated, and soon they were both panting a little. Tom broke the kiss and hugged her tightly, resting his cheek on top of her head, sighing regretfully.

“I suppose you’ve made your point,” Tom grumbled, pouting. “Let me walk you to your car.”

Before Fiona got into her car, Tom drew her close and gave her a passionate kiss.” I love you, Fiona,” he said softly. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“I love you, too, Tom,” Fiona said.

Monday morning when Fiona got to the museum, she was appalled to find it had been vandalized over the weekend. Someone had thrown what must have been several dozen eggs at the building, and they had taken spray paint and written ’Slut whore’ and ‘die bitch’ across the front door. She unlocked the door and went in, and finding that she had beaten Jasper to work, began to gather some cleaning supplies.

She was still trying to find the scrub brush when Jasper arrived. “Have you called the police?” he asked.

“No,” she said shortly. “What can they do? We don’t know who did it!”

“We need to report it anyway,” he said. “Before you clean it up.”

“I suppose you’re right,“ she said,” and made the call.

The police took photos and documented the incident, but agreed that since there were no witnesses, it would be quite difficult to make an arrest, but they asked to be informed if there were any more occurrences. Fiona agreed to do so and thanked them as they left. She then called Luke, because she also felt he should also be aware of it.

“Thanks for letting me know, Fiona,” he said sincerely. “While we don’t know specifically who is responsible, the part of the fan base that hates this kind thing is a pretty powerful ally. If I leak it, there will be quite a bit of shaming, which sometimes helps more than you might think. And definitely let me know if it happens again.”

“I will, Luke,” Fiona said.

Every day that week, when she got to the museum, Fiona found it worse than the day before. On Friday, she arrived to find more of the same graffiti, more eggs, and, for the first time, several broken windows. She called the police, waited while they took photos and her statement, then began the clean-up process. Together she and Jasper boarded the windows.

She was still scrubbing at the eggs and paint when Tom drove up. He walked up to her, a frown on his face. “Fiona, what’s all this?” He made a gesture towards the building. The words that were painted were still clearly visible, and he was obviously furious.

“It’s nothing, Tom,” Fiona said dismissively. “Just someone with too much time on their hands. I’m going to have to have the insurance company out this time, though, for the broken windows. What are you doing here?” she said, kissing him.

“I thought it might be fun take you to Giovanni’s for lunch,” he said, clearly upset. “What do you mean, ‘this time?’ Has this happened before?”

“Um, every day this week…” Fiona admitted reluctantly.

“Oh, Fiona, I’m so sorry,” Tom said, running his hand through his hair.

“Stop it, Tom,” she said. “It’s not your fault.” She kissed him. “But I’m afraid I can’t leave for lunch. I have to get this cleaned up, and call insurance company.”

“I can help,” Tom insisted.

“You’re not exactly dressed for it,” Fiona said, eyeing his black dress trousers and white button down. “I appreciate it, Tom, but go on home. I’ll call you after closing, OK?”

“No, not OK, Fiona,” Tom said, frowning. “But I’ll go.” He bent to kiss her. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” she said, then went back to work.

Fiona was exhausted by the time she locked up the museum and drove home. She was surprised to see Tom’s Jag parked at the curb, with Tom waiting inside. He got out of his car and stood waiting while Fiona gathered up her things and walked around to meet him. “Hey, Tom,” she said, putting her arms around him and raising her face for a kiss. “What a nice surprise to find you waiting for me…”

Tom didn’t kiss her, and in fact, gently disengaged her arms and pushed her away. ”Fiona, we need to talk,” he said, his face expressionless.

“What about, Tom?” Fiona asked, puzzled. He just stood there, and Fiona felt so confused. “Tom, what’s wrong?”

“Let’s go inside to discuss this, Fiona,” Tom said, still tonelessly.

“Tom, you’re scaring me,” Fiona said, dread in her stomach.

“Do you want to do this out here?” he asked flatly.

“Do what, Tom?” Fiona said, starting to panic.

“Fine,” Tom said calmly, “have it your way. I don’t think we should see each other anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Tom, no,” Fiona cried. ”What have l done wrong? I love you!” Tears had begun running down her cheeks.

Tom looked away, shaking his head, and running his hand over his hair. “I’m sorry, it just isn’t going to work out between us.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Fiona said, not ready to believe it.

“There’s nothing more to say, Fiona,” Tom’s voice was emotionless. “I’m sorry.”

“Tom, tell me you don’t love me!” Fiona demanded.

Still not looking at her, Tom turned and walked back to his car. “Goodbye, Fiona,” he said, before he got in and drove away.

Later, Fiona couldn’t quite remember how she had gotten there, but when she became aware of her surroundings, she was sitting in her living room, her back to a corner on the floor, knees up with her arms wrapped about them, resting her head on top. Her face felt sticky with tears, and she was in a daze. She had thought that hopelessly loving Chris all those years had hurt. She now realized she had had no idea what hurt was. She still couldn’t believe that Tom would leave her this way. She’d been so sure of his love. She dragged herself to her room, put on pajamas, and fell into bed, tossing and turning.

Sometime Saturday afternoon, she finally fell into a fitful sleep. She was emotionally wrung out and exhausted, having played the scenario out in her head over and over again. Tom had seemed so cold and distant, not like himself at all. And her heart was truly broken this time. She knew it would take her a really long time to get over Tom.

Sunday morning Kate called, and they chatted for a while, and made a lunch date for Tuesday. Fiona didn’t know how she’d do it, but she knew she was going to need to pull herself together. She had her work at the museum, and Jasper to think of, and Kate as well, and she made a deal with herself to allow herself the weekend to wallow in self-pity, and then come Monday morning, she would put a smile on her face and do her best to get on with her life.

Late Sunday afternoon her phone rang again, and this time when she looked to see who it was, she was surprised to find that it was Luke. Fiona thought about not answering, but at the last minute decided to. “Hello, Luke. Look, you don’t have to worry about me, OK? I’m not going to smear Tom in the press or anything. If anyone asks, I’ll just say we didn’t work out. I still love him, I’d never do anything to hurt him, even though he doesn’t feel the same.” And she began to cry again.

Luke was quiet for a moment, then he sighed. “No, Fiona, that’s not was this is about,” he said. “I know you’d never to anything to hurt Tom. But I need you to do a favor for me, if you would?”

“If I can,” she said. “No promises.”

He paused again, before saying, “I need you to call Tom.”

“No,” she said flatly.

“Please, Fiona?” Luke asked pleadingly.

“No, Luke, I can’t,” she said quietly, her breath ragged as she struggled to repress her tears.

“Will you at least send him a text message?” Luke was almost begging now.

“All right,” Fiona signed, “I’ll send him a text. Happy now?”

“Yes, Fiona, thank you so much,” he said gratefully, and hung up.

[Luke asked me to send this.] was the simple message she sent.

Fifteen minutes later, her phone rang. When she looked to see who it was, her breath caught. It was Tom. Afraid of what he what he might say, not wanting to be hurt any more than she already was, she decided to let it go to voice mail. When she heard the tone indicating a new voice mail message, she decided to ignore it. She took a shower and got ready for bed. She tried to read, but didn’t really see the page in front of her. Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore, and she got the phone and pulled up the voice mail message.

Tom was crying, his voice broken, his sobs audible. “Fiona,” he said. “I hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I am so sorry I hurt you. I love you so much. I just thought that, if we weren’t together, the crazies would leave you alone. And baby, I was so afraid you would leave me, and I couldn’t have born that, so I determined to be the one to walk away. I figure you hate me now.” He paused, and Fiona could hear him blowing his nose, then he went on. “Luke said that I was being stupid, and that you still loved me. I don’t believe him. But I got your text. Luke told me that you would send it if he asked you, because you still love me…” he paused again, sniffing and sighing. “Anyway, Fiona, I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me. I just need you to know. Goodbye.”

Fiona listened to the message twice. By the end of the second time, she felt like a huge burden had been lifted. He still loved her. He was stupid, but he still loved her! She got dressed, packed some toiletries, some work clothes, and some night things, got in her car, and drove to Tom’s.

When she knocked on the door to his flat, she heard him call out, “Go away, Luke! I’m not letting you in!”

She knocked again, and heard his heavy footsteps stomping to the door, which he then flung open. “Luke…”

When he saw it was Fiona, he cried out her name on a sob, and grabbing her, pulled her into the flat, slamming the door, tightening his arms around her convulsively. “Oh, god, Fiona,” he said brokenly, tears running down his face. “Tell me you forgive me. Say you still love me. Please, please come back to me. I was so stupid!”

Fiona caressed his face, running her fingertips over his unshaven cheeks. “I forgive you, Tom. I still love you, so much, probably more than you deserve! You were stupid, and you’d better never do that to me again. You’re mine, and I’m never letting you go.” She kissed him sweetly. “And I’m yours.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don’t even know if anyone is even still reading this, soooo, this is the last chapter! I think I may write a sequel, at some point. Right now, The Unholy Three won’t leave me alone! And if you know anything about them, you know how they are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure if I should tag anyone… nicbeast at least… (thanks darlin’)
> 
> I love everyone who’s read this; I’ve really enjoyed writing it! I adore Fiona and Tom together, and I did leave it a bit up in the air, but it’s gotten away from the original concept, so…
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it. And as always, enjoy!

Consolation

Chapter 10

Tom held Fiona fiercely, so tight he was probably hurting her, but she wasn’t protesting, and he didn’t feel capable of letting her go. Showing up at the museum that day, and finding Fiona struggling to clean the filth off of the building, had been the last straw. Knowing what was being said about her on the internet was bad enough, but finding out that the nuts had found her at the museum was just too much. Suddenly, he felt that the price she was paying to be with him was too much. He wasn’t worth this much aggravation, and she would be better off without him. And what would he do when she’d had enough, and she walked away? What would he do when she, like all his previous girlfriends, decided she’d be happier without him? Tom knew it would destroy him. He knew it would send him into a depression so deep, that he’d probably never be able to climb out of it.  
He knew he was being selfish, but if he said goodbye to her, on his own terms, he would have some control over the situation. The crazies would find out that he and she were no longer together, and after a bunch of vicious verbiage about how she’d never deserved him, anyway, they’d move on, and leave her alone, and her life could go back to normal.

But as soon as he drove away from her, he knew he’d made a mistake. He was crying before he even reached his flat. What had he done? How did he expect to live without her?

He’d spent a totally miserable weekend, wallowing in self-pity. He didn’t sleep at all Friday night, and fell in to a fitful doze sometime Saturday afternoon. By Saturday night, he was hungry enough to call out for pizza, but when it arrived, he only picked at it. On Sunday morning, Luke called him, and he was uncommunicative, so much so that Luke was out the door and over to his place within the hour. Tom let him in when he knocked, and Luke took in the messy state of the place, pizza box from the night before, a few empty beer bottles (to his credit, Tom did not get stinking drunk, just mildly buzzed), dirty clothes strewn about, and instantly knew something was wrong. Not to mention Tom’s actual appearance: hair looking like some small creature was nesting there, tearstained face, total absence of his usual signature smile, lifeless eyes.

Luke didn’t say anything, just got him into the shower, then into clean clothes. He made toast and scrambled eggs and sat watching as Tom ate some. Then he made tea, and sat Tom down in the living room. “What happened?” he finally asked. “Did all that shit at the museum finally get to be too much for her?”

Tom sat bolt upright. “You knew about that?” he asked in outrage. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I knew you couldn’t do anything about it,” Luke replied. ”I have to say I’m surprised, though. She seemed to be handling it so well, I thought she’d last longer.”

“Fiona didn’t break up with me,” Tom said sullenly. “I broke up with her.“

“You what?!!” Luke said, shocked. “I can’t possibly have heard you right? I thought you just said you broke up with Fiona?”

“Yes, l did,” Tom said defiantly. ”When I found out what had been happening at the museum, l was livid. I knew I’d do anything to make the crazies leave Fiona alone, even if it meant breaking my own heart.”

“How incredibly noble of you, Tom,” Luke said sarcastically. “Did you think to maybe ask Fiona what she thought about it? Did you even give her a chance to choose?”

“No, I thought…” Tom began. He bit his lip, then went on. “I was afraid that she would think I wasn’t worth it. I was afraid she’d choose to walk away.“ Tom raised absolutely devastated eyes to Luke’s. “And I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t watch her leave me. It would have killed me. I thought it would be easier if I broke up with her. I knew almost instantly that I’d made a mistake. Luke, I don’t think I can live without her.”

“Have you told her that?” Luke asked, brows raised.

“Of course not!” Tom said. “I’m sure she hates me! I went over there at lunch time to take her out, and then a few hours later, I dumped her! She’ll never speak to me again!”

“Tom, that woman loves you more than I’ve ever seen a woman love a man!” Luke said. “You should call her.”

“I couldn’t bear to,” Tom said, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

“I have to make a call,“ Luke said shortly. “I’m going to step outside for a minute.”

Luke went outside and called Fiona. She refused to call Tom, but agreed to send him a text message. Luke hurried into tell Tom.

“Fiona loves you so much, that she agreed to send you a text message, just because l asked her to!” he told Tom.

“You called Fiona?” Tom asked, incredulous. Just then, his phone made the text message alert sound. “That’s probably her,” Luke said smugly. It was.

“Call her,” Luke ordered. “I’m going now. When next I talk to you, I expect you to be back together with Fiona!” And with that, he left.

It took him a while to decide, but in the end, Tom was so miserable that he decided to do as Luke asked, and called Fiona. He figured he didn’t have anything to lose. According to Luke, she had sent him that text message just because he, Luke, had asked her to, and Tom knew he couldn’t feel any lower than he already did.

He called. She didn’t answer. But he left a long voice mail. He knew it wouldn’t change her mind or bring her back to him, but he wanted her to know that is wasn’t anything she had done, that it had been him being stupid, and that he still loved her; that he’d never stopped loving her.

Quite a bit later, there was a knock at the door. Fucking Luke. Tom called through the door for him to go away. But he persisted, knocking again. Tom stomped over to the door to tell him off, but when be opened it, it wasn’t Luke. It was Fiona.

 

Things eventually settled down at the museum. The nuts got tired of harassing Fiona when it became obvious that she wasn’t going anywhere; and when it became clear that Tom was serious about her, some of them even embraced her: the “normal” person that had managed to snag Tom Hiddleston. Tom and Fiona settled into a routine, and they were both quite happy.

Tom had managed to stay near London through most of the worst of it, and Fiona was grateful for that. She was glad that things were finally settling down. She knew that eventually a project would call him away, and she was dreading it, but she knew it was inevitable. At last, it happened. One day Tom showed up at lunch, his expression forlorn. “I wanted to take you to Giovanni’s,” he began glumly, “but I think we need more privacy.”

Fiona felt a little afraid, but it wasn’t the flat, emotionless manner he’d had when he broke up with her, so she pushed it back and told herself not to panic over something that hadn’t happened yet. “Do you want to just stay here in my office?” she asked. ”I have sandwiches.”

He smiled gratefully. “That would be great,” he said, kissing her.

Once they were settled in her office, seated around her desk with sandwiches, carrot sticks, crisps, and homemade brownies for dessert, Fiona looked speculatively at Tom. “OK, spill,” she said. “What’s wrong, Tom?”

Tom looked up at her, biting his bottom lip. He looked so sad that Fiona reached out and caressed his face. He’d shaved that morning, and Fiona loved the feeling of his smooth skin. He leaned into her hand, then turned his mouth into her hand and kissed her palm.

“It’s time.” He sighed. “Filming on location for Thor 3 begins in a month, and I’ll be gone for five. I honestly don’t know how I’ll do it, being apart from you. I can probably manage to get home two or three times, and if you can manage to come to me a couple of times or more, then I guess I might be able take it. But I know I won’t be able to go the whole five months without seeing you.”

He gave her the puppy eyes look, and she felt something melt inside her. She ran her hand through his hair, then hugged him to her, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Then, a mischievous look came over her face. “I think I’ll ask Elsa for coping tricks,” she said with a smirk.

His eyes lit up. “That’s actually a great idea!” he said brightly. “I know Chris will commiserate with me. He and Elsa have managed to get through this, several times. You know, he’s always a little sad. It works for his character, Thor’s a little angsty!”

Fiona looked thoughtful. “Tom, it’s none of my business, and you don’t have to tell me any secrets, but since I’ve decided that I love him like a brother, I’d kind of like to know… Chris, he doesn’t play around on set, does he? He never used to be like that, so I really hope not…”

Tom said seriously, “No, never. He loves Elsa and the kids to distraction. He would never do anything to jeopardize his family.”

Fiona sighed in relief. “I’m so glad to hear that! I want him to be a good influence on you!” she said. Then she looked at Tom and tightened her lips. “Tom, I trust you, but I’d be lying if I said l wasn’t, uh, afraid that you might be tempted to play around on me. You’re only human. And you’re a man. And men have needs. And there has to be so many opportunities, and so much temptation…”

Tom pulled her close, hugging her tightly before kissing her gently. “I won’t lie to you: you’re right. The opportunities are almost endless, and if I were a few years younger, and not in a committed relationship, I might be tempted. But I’m not a boy anymore, Fiona. I can control myself. I’ve always valued my integrity, and I wouldn’t be being true to myself if I cheapened myself by playing around. I’ve always said, you should never treat anyone with anything less than respect, and that includes yourself. I respect you. And I respect myself.” He stopped to kiss her again. “And besides, I love you so much. I don’t even see other women any more…” Fiona rolled her eyes, and Tom said, “Well, I just don’t look, for the most part. Honest!”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Tom,” Fiona said wryly. “I love you.”

Tom took that next month mentally preparing himself to be apart from Fiona. He told himself they’d call, or at least text, every single day, that they would facetime when they could, and that if they, between them, could manage to see each other at least twice a month, that he would be OK. But he wanted things to be more settled between them before he left.

The night before he was to leave, Tom told Fiona to dress up. “What do you have planned, Tom? How fancy do you want me?” Fiona asked.

“Why don’t you wear the blue gown, the one you wore to the gallery opening?” Tom replied, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a passionate kiss.

Fiona smiled gently. “Our first ‘date’,” she said, reminiscing, snuggling her head under his chin.

“The first time we made love,” Tom said suggestively, licking his upper lip.

“And you fell asleep on me,” Fiona reminded him.

Tom blushed. “You’re mean for bringing that up,” he said, pretending to pout.

“Oh, Tom, you were so tired that night. And it was so cute!” Fiona kissed him again.

“I can’t believe that it’s been over a year since that party at Hemsworths’ where we met, in our corner!” Tom said, shaking his head. “I’m so glad I went that night. And that you were there!”

“I know,” Fiona agreed, “It seems like yesterday, and yet I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“Yes, I do too,” Tom nodded. “It’s rather amazing, actually.”

"Tom," Fiona asked. "Where are we going tonight?"

“It’s a surprise,” Tom said smugly. “Just get dressed. I’ll be back in an hour!” And with that, he left to get ready himself.

Fiona made it with only five minutes to spare. She came out of her room and sat waiting on her couch. At precisely the hour mark, there was a knock on her door, and when she opened it, she found Tom, dressed in the same suit and accessories that he had worn for the gallery opening. “Oh, Tom,” she said, sighing. “You do look so very handsome!”

He eyed her speculatively. ”OK, Fiona. It’s driving me crazy! You haven’t really forgotten that it’s been exactly one year today since the gallery opening, have you? I’ve been waiting all day for you to say something.” He raised his brows, and the right one rose just a little higher than the left, something Fiona always found endearing.

“Has it really?” Fiona asked sheepishly. “One year exactly?”

Tom pretended to pout. “I can’t believe you didn’t remember,“ he said shaking his head in mock sadness.

Fiona put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. ”Let me make it up to you,” she murmured, biting his earlobe gently, nuzzling against his neck.

“Hmmm, that’s a great offer,” he said, sliding his mouth down her neck to her shoulder before gently disengaging from her and taking her hand. “But unfortunately, right now we have reservations.“

Fiona couldn’t help feeling excited. “Oh Tom, where are we going?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Tom said, leading her to the car and helping her inside.

During the drive, Fiona thought she knew where they were headed, and when they pulled up to Giovanni’s, she knew she’d been right. There was a sign on the door reading ‘Closed For Private Party,’ and as Tom opened the door and led her in, she looked at him and said in surprise, “Oh, Tom, you didn’t!”

But he had. The whole place was reserved just for them, something that may even have been the idea of Giovanni himself, if Fiona was honest with herself, knowing how fond of Tom the friendly Italian chef was. The whole room was lit by dozens of strings of tiny, twinkling white lights, and there were large bouquets of fresh flowers on all of the tables except for the one in the center, and that one was set for two, with champagne chilling in a bucket off to the side.

“Oh, Tom, it’s so romantic!” Fiona cried, throwing her arms around Tom’s neck and kissing him swiftly. He held her to him, his eyes closed, as he pressed his lips to her temple.

Just then, Giovanni came bustling out of the kitchen, two plates of salad on a tray. “Mr. Tom, Miss Fiona, I bring you your dinner now. Sit, eat.“

Giovanni had outdone himself. The meal was the most delicious thing either of them had ever eaten. Soft music had played throughout, and afterwards, Tom stood and pulled Fiona to her feet. “Dance with me,” he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

“I remember that we danced at Hemsworths’, the night we met,” Fiona said softly, cuddling her cheek against his chest, sinking into his arms.

“To this very song,” Tom said softly. “I remembered, and made sure it would playing so that I could dance with you like this.”

“Oh, Tom,” Fiona said on a sigh. “I didn’t even know, but I believe you. You’re so romantic.”

“For you,” he whispered, and claimed her mouth gently, his tongue stroking across her lips. Fiona moaned and opened for him, and he deepened the kiss. He caressed her face, looking deeply into her eyes. He took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her down into her chair, then sat on the edge of his, his knees touching hers, and took both her hands in his.

“Fiona, you know I love you,” he said quietly. “The circumstances of our romance, and how we met, and how it started, well, l think it’s reasonably unique.” He paused licking his lips, then continued.

“Tomorrow, l have to leave you. I can’t lie, I love my career, I’m excited to be going. I’m not excited to be leaving you.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Fiona…” He looked at her, his heart in his eyes. “Fiona, we haven’t hid our relationship. So, I don’t think what I’m about to say will surprise anyone. I hope it’s not a surprise to you, my love! I’m unwilling to go away for as long as this will be, without some kind of commitment between us.” He rose, reaching in his pocket and drawing out a small square box, and dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Fiona, before I leave and we’re separated for so long, please say you’ll be my wife. I want the whole world to know that I belong to you. And that you belong to me.”


End file.
